Codename: Kids Next Door Operation: GALACTIC
by SharonMckellie
Summary: This is a fan-made Galactic Kids Next Door (GKND) if it had been made into a TV special/movie. Numbuh 1 has been charged with the task of finding out who betrayed the Galactic Kids Next Door. With so many questions, Nigel Uno wants answers. But will he like where those answers lead?
1. ONE

**Author's note: I do not own Codename: Kids Next Door. All rights belong to their original owners. Also, this is my first KND fanfic so I apologize if it sucks. BTW, I know this chapter is short, but I hope to make them longer as I continue.**

 **Codename: Kids Next Door**

 **operation:**

 **g.a.l.a.c.t.i.c.**

 **getting**

 **adults**

 **leaves**

 **astronomically**

 **challenging**

 **times**

 **in**

 **case**

 **ONE**

 _The galactic kids next door. A sooper-secret organization sworn to protect kids everywhere from the tyranny of the onset of a virus known as: adulthood. It is the highest branch of the KND; known only to…_

Nigel's eyes glanced down at his journal as he read the passage over and over again. It had only been two years since he had joined up with the organization, and yet he still missed Earth, his friends, and family. Flipping the page, he let out a huge yawn. Going from planet to planet, and moonbase to moonbase was pretty tiring after a while.

 _BEEP! BEEP!_

Numbuh 1's communicator went off.

"Numbuh 1, reporting," he said with two fingers pressed against his ear.

"Systematic check. Upstairs conference room," a familiar voice answered.

"I'll be right there," Nigel answered.

He then ran to the main elevator and pressed a large green up arrow. The glass tube came down and opened its doors. As the doors closed and Nigel hopped inside, the elevator shot straight up until it came to a sudden stop. The doors shot open and out ran the GKND operative. As he ran down the hallway, he passed by other working operatives. Some waved, some smiled, and some well…um…were shall we say alien-like?

Then he came to a large elongated mirror. A silhouette then appeared on the mirror like a TV screen.

"Name required for entry," the silhouette stated.

"Nigel Uno."

"Riddle answer required for entry. What ends everything always?"

"The letter G," Numbuh 1 replied back.

The silhouette disappeared and the mirror TV screen raised up. Slowly, Numbuh 1 entered the conference room. A large elongated purple table sat in the middle of the room along with rows of seats along both sides. However, the seats were empty all except one chair at the end of the table. Its back was facing Numbuh 1.

"Um…excuse me but I thought this was a systematic check. Where is everybody?" Nigel asked the stranger seating in the head seat.

"It is a systematic check!" The person said joyously as they swiveled around to face Nigel.

"AHHH! Numbuh 74.239! I told you to stop that! I've been in this organization for almost two years! Enough with the _Godfather_ routine!"

"Sorry Numbuh 1, it's just so much fun to watch you get scared like that!"

Nigel cleared this throat. "The systematic check."

"Right," Numbuh 74.239 replied. "Well, it seems that there have been recent attacks on the Galactic Kids Next Door's internal security. Someone's trying to hack into our systems!"

"But the mainframe is too high-tech to crack!"

Numbuh 74.239 nodded. "I know, but that means that it has be one of our own."

Numbuh 1 was shocked by this statement. Who in their right mind would want to hack into the GKND? And if not many people knew about the organization…who could it be?


	2. TWO

**Codename: Kids Next Door**

 **operation:**

 **g.a.l.a.c.t.i.c.**

 **TWO**

Numbuh 5 looked out of the window on the moonbase. Millions and millions of stars lit up the night sky, but for some reason...it made her sad. Sector V's former leader had left only two years previously but it felt more like an eternity. Since his departure, a few things changed in terms of the structure of the KND. For example, Numbuh 5 was about to turn 13. However, she was "tagged" as the next Supreme Leader of the KND. Maurice and the teen operatives were going to recruit her for the Teens Next Door before she was selected. In other words, Numbuh 5 had made history as the first teen leader of the Kids Next Door.

In fact, it was Numbuh 362 that began the game of tag in the first place. Knowing Numbuh 5's skills as an operative, she knew that they shouldn't go to waste. Abby was on her way to deliver a speech to the moonbase when she bumped into Rachel.

"Don't forget our motto. And remember to smile fiercely," she said to Numbuh 5 offering tips.

"I know what to say," 5 said as the main doors opened.

The room was packed with thousands of operatives; even the members of Sector V were there ready to cheer Abby on. As she walked out onto the stage, the whole auditorium sounded off with applause, noisemakers, and whistles.

"All right everybody," Abby said confidently. That was one thing about Numbuh 5: her confidence. "I know that as the new Supreme Leader of the Kids Next Door, you all want to expect greatness from me. But after being on so many missions and adventures, I know that I have already achieved greatness in other ways. Trust. Loyalty. Honor. Kindness. Friendship. Those five words have great importance to me...just like my teammates: Numbuhs Four, Three, Two, and..."

Suddenly, the auditorium was dead quiet. So quiet that you could hear a pin drop. Only those closest to Numbuh 1 knew where he "disappeared" off to. After all, the Galactic Kids Next Door was extremely confidential. The other members believed that he had left the KND with honor and was discharged. After composing herself, Abby went on speaking.

"Numbuh One." Remembering what she had in her pocket, Abby placed a hand on her side. She reached into her pants pocket and pulled out the iconic pair of sunglasses that Nigel had given her before he departed. With one quick motion, she placed the glasses on her face and cried:

"Kids Next Door Rule!" (The motto Numbuh 362 had referred to.)

"Kids Next Door Rule," the other operatives echoed back.

Numbuh 5 then put the glasses back into her pocket and exited the arena. As the doors closed behind her, she saw three familiar faces staring up at her: Hoagie, Kuki, and Wally. They all had sad looks on their faces.

"You did good Numbuh 5," Numbuh 4 said with a smirk.

"Yeah...short, sweet, and to the point," Numbuh 2 said with a wink.

Numbuh 3 merely gave Abby a sweet smile. Being the only girl operatives in Sector V, the two had a strong bond.

"Um...since your the new Supreme Leader and all, are we gonna get a new operative at the Treehouse?" Numbuh 2 said looking forlorn.

"Numbuh 5 hadn't really thought about that," Abby said before she was interrupted by Numbuh 86 herself.

"Numbuh 5! We have an immediate emergency! And you're standing their talking to your stupid friends!"

The operatives looked at one another and rolled their eyes. Numbuh 4's temper began to rise, and he just had to say something.

"Hey! Is that any way to talk to the Supreme Leader of the KND!"

Numbuh 86 was about to tell Wally off until she stopped herself. She looked at Numbuh 5 with an "oh crud," look on her face.

"Oh, yeah. I'm sorry Numbuh 5. I'm still getting used to it."

"Never mind that Numbuh 86. What's the emergency?"

"You'll need to come with me," she responded.

Numbuh 1 approached Numbuh Infinity's desk. It was littered with files and paperwork. Since the organization had recruited Numbuh 1, Infinity was usually the one to deploy him onto certain missions. Some of them were in the deep reaches of space and with other operatives on other planets. As Nigel saluted Infinity, he knew what was to come next. There had been a certain routine to things.

"Numbuh 1 reporting sir."

"At ease Nigel," Infinity said. "I know Numbuh 74.239 has already explained to you about the seriousness of this situation...someone hacking into our mainframe isn't just a coincidence. It's someone within this very base."

Numbuh 1 just couldn't believe that someone would try to betray the GKND. The organization itself was trying to discover the secret to the illness of adulthood. Having kids stay young forever sounded like a dream on Earth. If someone was trying to hack into the main frame and exploit the organization's secrets, it would exploit everything they had worked toward.

"We have our suspicions and one suspect. You must go to Earth. That's where we last tracked them," Infinity said.

"Yes sir. I will..." Numbuh 1 stopped realizing what Infinity had just said. "To Earth?"

Infinity nodded. He then told Numbuh 1 that his shuttle was waiting for him in the east wing.

"You are our very best operative Nigel Uno. Do not fail us," Numbuh Infinity said before dismissing him.

Without another word, 1 saluted and exited the office.


	3. THREE

**Codename: Kids Next Door**

 **operation:**

 **g.a.l.a.c.t.i.c.**

 **THREE**

Numbuh 1 climbed into his shuttle and as it closed around him, his communicator went off again. Once again pointing two fingers to his ear, Nigel answered the call. It was Numbuh 74.239 again.

"We believe the suspect was headed to a Teens Next Door meeting in the U Quadrant." (Each planet was split into quadrants).

"Of course! That way they can expose our secrets," Numbuh 1 said

"Oh... and Numbuh 1...I forgot to mention something," 74.239 said.

"Yes," Nigel said stretching out the word with his accent.

"Um...under Galactic Kids Next Door orders, if you come into contact with your former teammates...um..." Numbuh 74.239 stopped mid-sentence, afraid to tell Nigel the rest. However, Nigel cleared his throat as a way of telling him to continue.

"You're not allowed to communicate with them."

"What? What do you mean?" One said igniting the engine.

"You can't talk to them. It's against orders. And hey! Don't shoot the messenger," 74.239 stated ending the call.

Numbuh 1 couldn't understand why on Earth the organization didn't want him talking to his friends. After all, connections were important to Nigel. Connections and relationships are the most crucial part of friendship. Sector V was family to him, and now he couldn't even speak to them after two years of being away from them?! It seemed strange to him, but Nigel knew one crucial part of the GKND. That secrecy was what kept the organization running and to never go against orders. As the shuttle exited the base and the only thing that surrounded him was deep space. Numbuh 1 had never felt more alone.

Numbuh 86 pressed her hand against a scanner and a steel door opened. Inside was an operative scheduled for immediate decommissioning. That operative was...

Numbuh 4 burst into laughter. "Him? He's the emergency! I can't believe it!"

Numbuh 2 joined in with him. "I can! Watch this!" Hoagie said walking over to the operative.

"Hey Numbuh 363! I'm gonna touch you!"

The young operative pulled back in anger as Hoagie reached out to him. However, Numbuh 362 stepped in front of him.

"That's quite enough!" She said yelling out to Hoagie and Wally. Numbuh 5 shook her head.

"A decommissioning? That's the emergency," she said looking at her three teammates.

Numbuh 362 shook her head sadly. She then proceeded to tell Numbuh 5 that the Supreme Leader of the Kids Next Door was supposed to be the one to schedule decommissions. Even she thought that her own brother should be decommissioned. His selfishness, stress, and yes...even the weird touching thing were three things that couldn't be handled by the Kids Next Door.

"I can't believe my OWN sister would betray me like this," 363 yelled.

"You did this to yourself, Harvey."

Numbuh 86 brought out the hand-cuffed operative and presented him to Numbuh 5. Abby looked at the young operative and saw a little bit of sadness. As much as he bugged everyone, Abby felt bad that she would have to order his decommissioning.

"Number 86, go ahead and do your thing. Numbuh 363...I'm sorry," she said.

"No, you're not! But you will be sorry you hear me! You'll be sorry!" He yelled as he was being dragged away.

His sister, Numbuh 362 looked down at the floor. Numbuh 5 could have sworn she saw her wipe her eyes. Before Abby could come over to her and apologize, they were interrupted by an urgent alert. Operatives of every shape and size began running down the halls.

"Come on!" Numbuh 5 yelled to her teammates. "We've got to get to the bridge!"

The members of Sector V followed quickly behind Abby; leaving Numbuh 362 to her thoughts. When Abby reached the bridge, she hopped in the main chair.

"What's up?"

"Unidentified object heading toward the moon base sir," Numbuh 60 responded.

The operatives looked out the windows of the moon base, and to their surprise saw an unidentifiable object. It looked like a shuttle carrier of some sort. However, it was covered in unrecognizable symbols. Abby began shouting orders; telling everyone to be prepared for anything. Sector V and the others braced themselves and were ready to defend the moon base. However, the shuttle flew right past the base and headed for Earth.

"Unidentified object trajectory path of Earth sir," Numbuh 60 clarified (even though everyone had seen what happened).

"I don't know what that thing was, but it flew like a dream," Numbuh 2 said.

CRASH!

Numbuh 1's shuttle landed in a field on Earth. Before exiting the craft, Nigel decided to check in with the GKND. However, his communicator was transmitting way too much static. Knowing his orders, Numbuh 1 exited the craft and made his way to the U Quadrant on Earth. Being in the GKND did have its advantages. For instance, they knew the locations of every Kids Next Door and Teens Next Door treehouses/hideouts. Quickly, Nigel pulled out a transmitting device. A device so advanced that it was able to track teenagers. Knowing that he looked out of place, he pulled his red hoodie up over his head. As he walked down the sidewalk, he decided to take in the sights. After all, he hadn't been to Earth in what felt like forever. It was a perfect day. The sun was shining. Flowers were blooming, and children were playing. Old feelings and memories began to come back to him. How he missed them. Hoagie, Kuki, Wally, and Abby; four friends he missed dearly. Still, he knew he was on a mission and that there was no time for reminiscing. He walked and walked until he came to a large warehouse.

"There it is. But I'll have to get in the old fashioned way," Nigel said clicking his boots together until they turned into his signature rocket boots. He then flew to the roof of the building, and found an air duct. His way inside.


	4. FOUR

**Codename: Kids Next Door**

 **operation:**

 **g.a.l.a.c.t.i.c.**

 **Author's Note: Sorry for the long update. I got writer's block. :)**

 **FOUR**

Crawling through an air duct was no surprise to the GKND operative. He had done many missions that required stealthy movements. It was hot and stuffy, but he knew that according to his teen locator, that he was on the right track. The traitor he had been searching for had to be here. Suddenly, voices interrupted his thoughts.

"This is crazy! You've got to be kidding me!"

Numbuh 1 knew that voice. It sounded like Maurice. Peering in through the vent below him, he could only make out a few faces. Maurice's was one of them. As the voices got louder, Numbuh 1 could spot Maurice. He had a look of confusion on his face. The other teens shared the same look of confusion.

"I'm telling you, you're in danger!" A familiar voice rang out. "We all are."

Looking down, Nigel suddenly realized who the voice belonged to! Numbuh 274!

"All members of Sector Q through S report to the shuttle bay," Numbuh 5 cried out over the loudspeaker. "We have an emergency teen operation in progress in Sector O. Report to the shuttle bay now!"

Quicky, operatives began running to the shuttle bay; including Numbuhs 2, 3, and 4. However, they weren't running in such an orderly manner. Kids were bumping into one another, knocking each other over, and even knocking paperwork out of an operative's hands. Being in charge was a big responsibility for Abby; especially considering everyone always acted like crazy people. It seemed she was the only one with a cool level head. As soon as the operatives reached the shuttle bay, she came on the loudspeaker once more.

"Would yall' calm down! How in the world am I supposed to give out orders when you all are acting like a bunch of baboons!"

Suddenly, the operatives stopped dead in their tracks. Even though they had no idea what was going on, it had to be serious considering the amount of operatives that were needed. The children began getting into their 2x4 technology-based ships. Each one different from the other. Numbuhs 2, 3, and 4 were about to step onto the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. when Numbuh 60 appeared behind them.

"Wait Sector V, Numbuh 5 wants you to report to the observation deck right away," he said before running off to reprimand some younger operatives.

At the observation deck, Numbuh 5 was pacing back and forth while listening to Numbuh 37's status report.

"They're planning something. Something big! That's all I know!"

"Which teen operatives Numbuh 37," Numbuh 5 asked.

"Maurice and-"

Before he could finish he sentence, Numbuh 5 was suddenly angered.

"Maurice! Maurice! Don't you know anything! Maurice is a teen operative! Haven't you read the latest entries in the Book of KND!"

"I...uh...no...b-b-but they're still planning something. Their base of operations is located at these coordinates," he said handing her a piece of paper.

Numbuh 5 grabbed it from him angrily.

"I should dismiss you for causing a panic and telling me to send all members to Sector O!"

The door to the observation deck suddenly opened with Hoagie, Kuki, and Wally entering.

"Can you please tell us where the crud we are supposed to be! Cause it seems like no one knows around here!" Numbuh 4 said with attitude.

"Yeah, why you want us up here Numbuh 5," Hoagie asked.

Before she could answer him, Numbuh 3 interrupted.

"Oo, oh, I know! Is it because we throwing a surprise party for Numbuh 2!"

"How can we? I'm right here!"

"Oh yeah."

"Riiiighhhttttt," Abby said with a glare. "WE are gonna find out where that strange ship landed."

"You mean the creepy one that landed on Earth? But why should we? It's probably just another UFO," Hoagie said with confidence.

"No, it's not. I tracked it. The coordinates Numbuh 37 just handed me are the same one that that ship was headed for. Which means it must've been another teen operative. We're going."

Suddenly realizing what she had said. Sector V had large smiles on their faces.

"Why are you guys looking at me like that?"

"You said...WE'RE," Hoagie said with tears in his eyes.

"You're coming with us!" Wally said with excitement.

"Yay!" Kuki yelled loudly.

Abby smiled. She had just become the Supreme Leader, and the four of them knew that once that happened they would be getting a new operative soon. Being the She was going to miss going on missions with them. Even after Numbuh 1 left, the four of them still shared a close bond, and they were about to head out on a long overdue mission together.

"Numbuh 274! What's he doing here! He's supposed to be in the top ranks of the GKND, and-" Numbuh 1 stopped talking to himself. Suddenly, he realized what was going on! He was tracking a traitor to the GKND that led him here. Here. The place in which Chad Dickson stood. He. was. the. traitor.

"I'm telling you, you're in danger!" We all are."

"Look Chad, I'm sorry but its just...your story makes no sense. It sounds like totally crazy!" One of the teens said.

"I'm not crazy! Maurice. Maurice, you believe me right?" Chad said now on his knees.

Numbuh 1 saw this as an opportunity. Barging in before thinking, Numbuh 1 fell through the air vent. The vent cover landed on one of the teens that rang out with a loud CLANG!

"Sorry to interrupt your little party, but I've got some trash to take out," Nigel said pointing a strange weapon at Chad.

Maurice and the others looked at Numbuh 1 with confused looks.

"Nigel Uno! What are you doing here," Chad said getting to his feet.

Numbuh 1 shoot a blue ray from his strange weapon. However, Chad and the others dodged the blast.

"You're coming with me," he said with a glare.


	5. FIVE

**Codename: Kids Next Door**

 **operation:**

 **g.a.l.a.c.t.i.c.**

 **FIVE**

Numbuh 1 was eyeing his intended target, A.K.A. Numbuh 274. "You're coming with me."

"Numbuh 1! You've got to listen to-"

Before Chad could get another word out, a loud boom occurred outside. Nigel, Chad, and the teens went over to the front window. Outside, KND vehicles and ships were parked out front. Many operatives and teens were embroiled in battle. Rays of 2x4 weapons shot into the air. One teen set off a stink bomb that nearly caused Sector Q to pass out. Suddenly, another 2x4 ship landed. Numbuh 1 recognized it as a S.C.A.M.P.E.R. He thought for a moment that it looked like it belonged to Sector V, but he quickly wiped the thought from his mind once Chad tried to run away from him. Before he exited out the front door, Nigel stepped in front of him.

"What are you doing man? Look you've got to listen to me!"

"You...traitor. You betrayed us so I'm taking you in!"

"Guys, I hate to interrupt but like, look out!" A teen said.

At the exact moment, mustard skunk bombs were thrown through the window. Nigel, Chad, and the teens began gasping for air; all except Maurice who for someone reason was wearing a S.M.E.L.L.M.E.T. Then, four operatives entered the warehouse. They also wore S.M.E.L.L.M.E.T.(s) and looked like they had a job to do. Numbuh 1 couldn't make out the operatives because the fog of the bombs had made it hard for him to see.

"Maurice!" Numbuh 5 called out.

Maurice appeared out of the fog with a journal in his hand.

"Here's everything I've gathered Abby," he said with a whisper. He would have winked at her but of course, with the mask, that was kind of hard to do.

Coughing, Numbuh 1 rubbed his eyes. Chad did the same.

"Nigel, you've got to listen," Chad tried to say. However, 1 knocked him out and placed handcuffs on him.

Once the fog slowly began to clear, Numbuh 1 realized that he was in the presence of old acquaintances. Once they took off their helmets, Numbuhs 2 through 5 gasped in shock. It was the first time they had laid their eyes on their former leader. He too was surprised at seeing them there. They all looked the same but a bit different.

"Numbuh 1," the Sector V operatives said in unison.

Nigel turned around and saw his teammates staring wide-eyed at him. Wise-cracking Hoagie, sweet-natured Kuki, short-tempered Wally, and laid-back Abigail. How he had missed them. All of them looked as though they were trying to hold back tears. Even Numbuh 1 felt the restraint to not burst into tears.

"Guys?"

Suddenly, the four operatives ran up to their former leader. Just like old times, they hugged him and all began talking at once. Despite the tearful reunion, Nigel's focus shifted. Under the GKND orders, he wasn't supposed to talk to them. However, explaining the orders he was given couldn't hurt.

"What are you doing here Numbuh 1," Abby asked.

"Yeah, was that your super cool ship that landed here," Hoagie asked.

Maurice and the other teens escaped the warehouse and headed outside. The teens and KND members were still embroiled in what seemed like an endless conflict. For the past 10 minutes, there had been nothing but Indian burns and wedgies galore. Maurice and his "friends" were trying to make their way through the chaos. However, they were stopped by the endless amount of youth traffic.

"Look, it's wonderful to see you guys and everything, but I'm on a mission here and I can't-"

"Ooo! A mission here on Earth!" Kuki interrupted.

"If that's the case, we can help you," Hoagie said excitedly.

"Yeah Numbuh 1! We can help!" Wally said.

Desperately, Nigel tried and tried to get a word in, but his teammates continued to talk over him. Growing angry, Nigel raised his right shirt sleeve so that he could push a button on a strange looking watch that he wore on his right wrist. Suddenly, a high-pitched sound occurred from the watch. It was so loud that it caused his former team members to fall to the ground covering their ears. After a few seconds, he pressed the strange watch again and the noise ceased.

"Hey! What was that for!" Wally said angrily.

"I'M BUSY! So, I don't have time to talk to you guys! Right now, I've got to get this traitor out of here!" Nigel said pointing to Chad.

"Traitor? To the GKND? But what has he done," Abby asked.

"Uh...I don't know, but..." Nigel groaned. "Forget it. Just stay out of this Numbuh 5! It was the KND who was harboring him! Now, if you don't mind I've got to go!"

And with that last rude response, Nigel clicked his heels together and his rocket boots appeared. He grabbed Chad and blasted through the warehouse roof leaving Sector V calling out to him. It had been a surreal moment for them. Not only had they finally seen their former leader, but they had just seen him downright ignore them.

"We finally get to see him, and he wants nothing to do with us!" Wally said breaking the awkward silence.

"Why does he think we would be harboring a fugitive?" Hoagie wondered.

"Maybe he's just cranky," Kuki said adding to the conversation.

Abby put a hand under her chin. There are two things Nigel Uno would never do. One, he would never ignore his friends. Two, he would never condemn someone without the support of evidence. Something smelled rotten in Denmark, and she knew that they had to get to the bottom of this confusing, mysterious organization. I mean, how much did they really know about the Galactic Kids Next Door?

"He's more than cranky. He's out of his mind! Come on! We've got to follow Numbuh 1!" Abby said waving to the team.

The battle between teens and children had ceased for the moment. Sector V ran out of the warehouse where they saw Numbuh 1 placing Chad in his ship.

"There he is!" Numbuh 3 yelled.

Before the team could get to him, he had already blasted off. As the team watched the ship fly up into the sky, they knew that there was no way they could track him. After all, the Galactic Kids Next Door was so secretive that no one really knew where their headquarters were located. Just then, Maurice came running up to Abby.

"You guys should have seen Chad. He was talking crazy!"

"What," she responded.

"Um...I didn't gather all the information. Just something about an organization trying to wipe out all adults."

The team looked at one another in shock. Whatever had just happened and whatever situation Nigel was in, Abby knew that it wasn't good. Taking one of his own teammates, ignoring his friends, and blindly following orders. Something that he didn't even do in the KND.

"Nigel Uno...what have you done," she said still staring up into the sky at the jet trail that his rocket had left.


	6. SIX

**Codename: Kids Next Door**

 **operation:**

 **g.a.l.a.c.t.i.c.**

 **SIX**

Nigel Uno pushed the auto-pilot button. Then, once he was able to get situated, he pressed two fingers to his GKND communicator in his ear.

"Hello, this is Numbuh 1 of the Galactic Kids Next Door. I've got the fugitive and I'm heading in," he said.

"This is Numbuh Gal-X-C of the GKND. We have confirmed your mission and your arrival. You're clear for docking Numbuh 1."

Steadily, Numbuh 1 began piloting the ship so that he could dock it perfectly in place. The head base of the GKND was so large and secretive that anyone whose anyone had to be cleared before arrival. Much like the moonbase, other members of the GKND and their vehicles were all over the place. Numbuh Gal-X-C's main responsibilities were to clear anyone in range of the base. Surprisingly, he and Nigel got along well. Gal-X-C was an alien from another planet chosen for the GKND. However, his planet was much like Earth. He was one of the few operatives that Numbuh 1 had met that wasn't using some weird disguise. He actually looked as if he could blend right in on Earth.

One docked the ship while Chad stirred in the cockpit. As soon as Numbuh 1 opened the doors to his ship, a few guards came running. Numbuh 1 saluted them and pointed to Numbuh 274.

"This is the one we've been searching for on Earth. Numbuh Infinity will want to see him," Nigel stated to the alien-like guards.

Once they grabbed him, Chad woke up in a panic. It seemed like he had no idea where he was or what was going on.

"Nigel! Don't let them take me away! I've got to talk to you! You don't understand what they're planning! You don't understand!" Chad yelled as he was being carried away leaving Numbuh 1 to his thoughts.

Numbuh 5 ran into her official office on the moonbase. Confused, the other members of Sector V followed her. They watched as she quickly went over to a monitor and pressed a large green button. Slowly, the monitor lowered down in front of her.

"What are you doing Numbuh 5," Numbuh 2 asked rubbing his head in confusion.

Abby ignored him. She was too focused on the task at hand. As the monitor gleamed forth, a computer-like voice spoke through the speaker.

"Input code," it said with the words in bright white letters.

"Code 12-06-02," she said loudly.

Suddenly, the monitor made various dinging and beeping sounds. Abby nervously tapped her fingers against her side awaiting the code that she had spoken aloud to take effect. After what seemed like forever, two operatives appeared on the screen. It was Numbuh 41 and 43; investigators for Global Command. They were in charge of investigations involving adults and KND members. One of their cases included searching into the disappearance of Nurse Claiborne during Operation P.I.N.K.E.Y.E. (They were a bit scarred by that particular case; Gross).

"Numbuh 5? What is it," Numbuh 41 asked.

"Were you able to track the tracking device I placed on Numbuh 1?"

The two operatives looked at one another.

"Uh...Numbuh 5...are you sure we're allowed to track him? I mean...does that go against orders to track former operatives," Numbuh 43 asked.

Abby's patience was wearing thin.

"Well, I'm Supreme Leader and I'm tellin' ya to track that device right now!"

The two operatives shook with nervousness. Sector V then watched as the two operatives began typing something into a computer. Everything seemed to be going very smoothly.

"You placed a tracking device on Numbuh 1?" Numbuh 4 asked. "That's amazing!"

"Yeah, maybe we'll find out-" Numbuh 2 tried to say before he was interrupted.

"Oh no!" Numbuh 43 said.

"What's wrong," Abby asked.

"I don't know. It's really weird. We've lost the tracker and the only thing we have is a bunch of weird symbols," Numbuh 43 responded.

"Weird symbols?" Abby said. "Fax them to me and I'll put them through the decoder."

Once they did as they were told, Numbuh 5 turned off the monitor just in case the message was secretive. Suddenly, a small piece of paper came out of the decoder. Numbuh 43 was right. The symbols were very strange. They looked like something not of this world. They looked scary and unnerving. What was more un-nerving however was the translated message that read:

KND. YoU hAvE BeEn warNeD.

Sector V gasped in unison. They all knew who the message was from. The GKND. Now they really seemed suspicious. Not only did it seem like they had their former leader brainwashed, but now it looked as though the organization itself was AGAINST the Kids Next Door!

Numbuh 1 walked down the long hallway to the debriefing room to see what his next mission or objectives were. As he walked the long hallway, he kept thinking about seeing his old friends again. He hated that he had to be so rude to them, but what was he supposed to do? Chad could have gotten away, and he just couldn't disappoint the organization. They trusted him. After all, he was chosen out of every KND member in the whole galaxy to-

"Numbuh 1! Come in Numbuh 1," a voice rang out in Nigel's ear. It was Numbuh 74.239.

"Yes sir," Nigel replied.

"I take it that the mission went well?"

"Affirmative Numbuh 74.239. Uh...well...there was a bit of a snag," he said rubbing the back of his neck.

"What kind of snag?"

"Well, my friends. They were there and I-"

"Sector V? You actually talked to them?! Even after I specifically gave you orders not to!"

"But I-"

"What was the number one rule of the GKND Nigel!"

"If you would just listen-" Numbuh 1 tried explaining.

"What is it!"

Nigel sighed. "Never go against orders," he said defeated.

"We'll discuss this later Nigel! Out. Oh and Numbuh 9L would like a word with you."

Nigel suddenly perked up. He and Numbuh 9L had become very good friends at his time with the GKND. And even though 9L was a alien creature from another planet, Nigel got along well with her. She had welcomed him into the organization with open arms or claws rather since she is basically a giant alien cat! Her planet had been destroyed for being overrun by adulthood. Now, there was a scary thought. What would happen if Earth was overrun by adulthood? Would it have to be destroyed as well? Pushing that scary thought out of his mind, Numbuh 1 continued walking down the cooridor.

 **Author's Note: I want to give credit to the "KND, you have been warned" message. I found a DeviantArt user who created the message using symbols which gave me the idea to put it in this chapter. Thanks, Flainfan! Also, the idea of Numbuh 9L I found in Tom Warburton's blog. He actually has a drawing of her if you would like to see it! :)**


	7. SEVEN

**Codename: Kids Next Door**

 **operation:**

 **g.a.l.a.c.t.i.c.**

 **SEVEN**

"1, how are you," Numbuh 9L stated as soon as Nigel walked into the room.

To his surprise, she wasn't wearing her "human" disguise. At times 9L would display different disguises but in actuality, she was an alien-like cat creature that had long whiskers and claws. Her name 9L even references a cat's 9 lives. Nigel joked about this with her when he first met her, but decided not to make the joke again since she didn't it find it that funny. She was also one of the first operatives to be assigned to Numbuh 1's missions. The two shared a close bond since they were both recruited to the GKND at the same time.

Numbuh 1 took off his sunglasses and rubbed his eyes. It seemed he had gone at least two days without any sleep. Numbuh 9L took notice of this and smiled. She had known Nigel long enough to know that no matter what she said to him, he wouldn't listen. Being a workaholic was one of the qualities he had that caused the GKND to recruit him in the first place. Not only was he tired but he was a bit depressed. Getting reprimanded by the GKND was not something he was proud of, but getting reprimanded just for talking to his teammates was even worse.

"What did you want to talk to me about 9L," he said sitting down in a chair.

"Yes, I wanted to ask you about the KND moonbase," she replied.

"The Kids Next Door moonbase? What ever for!?"

"Listen, Nigel, there's not an easy way to say this, but I've been charged with investigating the inner workings of the Kids Next Door," she said looking down. "With the rise of adulthood on Earth, who knows what information the Kids Next Door Moonbase could be hiding."

Numbuh 1 slowly sank back into his chair. He was exhausted, tired, depressed, and now even more depressed. Ever since he had joined the organization, they had told him time and time again about the disease of adulthood and the fact that it is running rampant in all parts of the galaxy. Pretty much that was all he had heard for the past two years. He had seen other planets be destroyed or captured by the Galactic Kids Next Door and knew that it was only a matter of time before they set their sights on Earth.

"The Kids Next Door Moonbase is a well of information. If there was anything weird going on in the Kids Next Door, you might as well start at the top. Now was that all you wanted to see me about? I'm tired and I need to get back to the mission at hand," Nigel said as he was about to leave the room.

Numbuh 9L shook her head and looked up a Nigel with sad eyes.

"Um...also we've scheduled decommissionings of some of the operatives."

"Which operatives?" Numbuh 1 said turning back around.

KND. YoU hAvE BeEn warNeD.

Numbuh 2 screamed loudly while Numbuhs 3 and 4 hugged each other tightly in fear. The message they had just received for trying to track Numbuh 1 was clearly a threat. However, the team was at a loss for words. If they couldn't track their former leader, how on Earth would they be able to set things straight with the GKND?

"They can't threaten us! We're the Kids Next Door for crying out loud," Wally said after letting go of Kuki.

"I thought we were on the same team," Hoagie added.

"And I thought Numbuh 1 was our friend," Kuki said sadly.

After this statement, the other members of Sector V looked at one another. It seemed like the Nigel that they had grown to love and care about was just a memory. This new operative that was willing to put his mission before his friends wasn't the same Nigel. Numbuh 5 was also at a loss. Clearly, they couldn't track him. They just had to face facts that they didn't know enough information about the Galactic Kids Next Door to even know where to find Numbuh 1. Just then, Numbuhs 60 and 362 entered the room.

"You guys might not know a lot about the Galactic Kids Next Door...," Numbuh 60 said.

"But we do...," Numbuh 362 said finishing the sentence.

The two operatives then walked over to Numbuh 5's desk. Numbuh 60 stood on top of it as Rachel knocked on the desk four times. As soon as she did, the desk then lowered into the floor revealing a passageway underneath. Numbuh 60 smirked at the stunned Sector V operatives. Numbuh 2 was about to ask why there would be a passageway underneath the Supreme Leader's desk, but 362 covered his mouth. 60 put a finger to his lip as he shushed the other operatives. It was clear that they didn't want anyone hearing about the secret passageway or the information they had about the GKND. Quietly, they each crawled into the secret passageway which led to an underground tunnel. The tunnel was long, narrow, and actually quite dark. Luckily, 60 carried a flashlight with him.

"Once I heard there was a Splinter Cell in the Kids Next Door, Numbuh 60 and I put a plan into action," 362 whispered.

"No one knows about this passageway but us, so keep quiet," 60 whispered.

"But it's so dark in here!" Numbuh 3 yelled breaking the silence.

"Numbuh 3! He said be quiet!" Wally replied only adding to the noise.

"You be quiet!" Kuki retorted back.

"You!"

"You!"

"YOU!"

"YOU!"

Suddenly, the yelling ended once Numbuh 60 flicked on a light switch. They found themselves in a tiny room. Inside were two Kids Next Door computers, transmitter equipment, and...a mini-fridge for snacks.

"I had this bunker built just in case the Splinter Cell got any ideas," 362 said.

"This is nice and all, but Numbuh 5 wants to know what you guys know about the Galactic Kids Next Door," Abby said growing impatient.

Numbuh 60 walked over to a computer and input a strange code. Then, a large galactic symbol appeared on the screen. It was the logo for the GKND organization. 60 then went on to explain that someone from inside the organization allowed them to hack into their system. The source of the hack was unknown, but it gave a considerable amount of information to the KND. Rachel sat down at the computer and took off her helmet. Looking forlorn, she then turned toward Sector V. Tears were beginning to form in her eyes.

"After Numbuh 1 was recruited to the Kids Next Door..." she began.

"Wait! You knew!" Wally yelled.

"Would you let her talk Numbuh 4?" Abby grumbled. Then Rachel continued.

"Yes, I knew. After he left, I wasn't so sure about the organization's goals and values. It seemed too mysterious to me. So, I began looking into the organization's whereabouts, their operatives, and their missions. However, I couldn't learn much until a source leaked information to us. And what I found out is shocking. I just hope you guys are prepared for what I'm about to inform you," she said turning around in the computer chair.

"Which operatives have you scheduled decommissionings for?" Numbuh 1 said asking Numbuh 9L to clarify.

"Numbuh 362."

Nigel gasped.

"Numbuh 60."

Nigel folded his arms.

"And...your former teammates."

Nigel's heart sank. Clearly, his friends had known too much about the organization which was probably the reason that they wanted them to be decommissioned. As for Numbuh 362 and 60, Nigel hoped that they hadn't gotten involved as well.

 **Author's Note: I got the idea of Numbuh 362 and 60 digging into the organization because when the G:KND was pitched, if you go to the RainbowMonkeys website and type in their numbers this is revealed:**

 _ **NUMBUH 60: Fugitive: Presumed Dangerous**_

 _ **NUMBUH 362: Fugitive: Search Underway**_

 **I thought it would be interesting if the reason for this is that they become targeted interests of the GKND due to snooping around and digging for too much information.**


	8. EIGHT

**Codename: Kids Next Door**

 **operation:**

 **g.a.l.a.c.t.i.c.**

 **EIGHT**

When Numbuh 1 heard that his teammates would be decommissioned he wished that he hadn't acted so rudely toward them. After all, they were his friends, teammates, and were like family to him. The organization he was a part of was SO secretive that not even Sector V could know about them. Maybe it was better this way. His friends wouldn't remember anything about the Kids Next Door or him. This way no one could get hurt. As Nigel looked up at Numbuh 9L, he knew that no matter how much he didn't like the idea, he knew it was for the best.

"Do what you have to 9L," he said on his way out the door. "I've got to go and speak with our prisoner."

"What's going on Numbuh 362? What are the GKND up to," Numbuh 5 said impatiently.

"Your friend is in more danger than you know Abby. The organization itself is one of immoral values."

"They want to wipe out all adults!" Numbuh 60 said directly.

The operatives all gasped in shock.

"So the idea of the Splinter Cell was true!" Hoagie said. "They want to wipe out all adults including the non-evil ones!"

Numbuh 362 shook her head sadly. "Yes, I'm afraid so Numbuh 2."

Suddenly, from out of nowhere a loud explosion occurred above the bunker. Rachel instructed Numbuh 60 to check the security cameras. He went over to the computer and pushed some buttons. Once the cameras appeared, it showed some strange operatives lurking around the office just above them. The moonbase was under attack...by the GKND.

"They've found us," Numbuh 60 warned.

Numbuh 1 walked by the security prison entrance. A guard on duty asked for Numbuh 1's name and answer to a riddle. He then responded and was granted access to the prison. Insider were cells in which the GKND held all types of prisoners. As Nigel walked by the containment cells, he noticed creatures, aliens, animals, and even humans of every shape, size, gender, and color. At the end of the long rows of cells was one at the very end of the hall. It held none other than Chad Dickson, Numbuh 274. He was sitting on the ground of his cell with his back up against the concrete wall. His face and arms were full of bruises and scrapes; probably from the interrogation procedures. Sadly Numbuh 1 could care less. How dare he betray the Galactic Kids Next Door! With Chad, it had been like everything else. He only cared about himself.

"Nigel, now will you let me explain," he asked standing up after noticing Numbuh 1.

"Why should I?"

"Then why'd you come here Nigel?! I know why. You want answers right?!"

Numbuh 1 began to turn away.

"Listen to me, things aren't adding up and YOU know it!" Chad yelled with his hands on the cell bars.

Without warning, Numbuh 1 reached his hands through the bars and grabbed Chad by the shirt.

"YOU BETRAYED US! Sound familiar! Why should I listen to anything you say!"

"Because you're Nigel Uno! I used to think you'd listen to a fellow operative. To a teammate...to a friend..."

Numbuh 1 released Chad from his grip, and scoffed. He then proceeded to begin walking back down the hallway.

"This just in Chad...we aren't friends."

Before he was out of earshot, 274 gave one final cry of innocence.

"The GKND is evil Nigel! You don't know what they're capable of! They'll destroy the Earth!"

The prison doors opened and as 1 walked out, he could still hear the cries of his former friend echoing through the building.

Back at the moonbase, Numbuhs 2-5, 60, and 362 were in a lot of trouble. The ground shook above them as GKND operatives stormed the moonbase. It was like an earthquake (or moonquake?) was occurring. The shaking of the ground caused a lot of noise as well. In fact, it caused so much noise that the operatives decided to stop the whispering and yell out commands to one another.

"Guys! Follow me!" Numbuh 60 yelled.

The operatives followed him down the long dark corridor once more until they came to two vehicles.

"Escape pods?" Wally said stating the obvious.

"But what about you Numbuh 60?" Kuki said worriedly.

Numbuh 60 lowered his head. "You guys just go!"

Numbuh 362 put a hand on his shoulder. "We can't just leave you behind!"

"GO!" Patton yelled pointing at the escape vehicles.

With one final tear falling from Numbuh 362's face, she Numbuh 5 and Numbuh 2 got in one pod while Numbuhs 3 and 4 got into the other. 60 raised a weapon in his hands and began running down the end of the corridor back to the other room. He could hear the pods blasting away to safety. As he looked at the security cameras, he knew it was only a matter of time before the secret hideout would be found out. Looking around the room at the computers and transmitter, 60 knew what he had to do: destroy the evidence. If the GKND found out about them snooping, he would be in even more trouble. Patton then took his weapon and blasted both the computers, transmitter and even the mini-fridge. However, it seemed he had already been found out because one he destroyed the machines a voice called out to him from the door.

"No need to destroy evidence Patton Drilovsky. We already know," the voice said.

As Patton looked up and saw a strange creature-like operative standing in the doorway. The number on her uniform read, _Numbuh NB476_. She had pale green skin and short purple hair, but other than that she appeared human. Approaching Numbuh 60, she took out a strange device and showed it to him. The device revealed that he and Numbuh 362 were targets of the organization. Growing angry, 60 tried to fire his weapon, but before he could this NB476 stunned him with the device. He fell to the floor with a thud. "You may have got me but you'll never find 362! She'll outsmart all of you!" The operative didn't look at all surprised that 362 escaped. In fact, she seemed kind of glad.

"Maybe not, but I've got you and that's all I need," she said towering over him.

 **Author's Note: Hey guys! I hoped you liked the update! I'm kind of at a point of writer's block so if you have any ideas let me know! Thanks! Kids Next Door Rule!**


	9. NINE

**Codename: Kids Next Door**

 **operation:**

 **g.a.l.a.c.t.i.c.**

 **NINE**

 **Author's Note: It's about to get dark guys! Sorry...:) lol**

The escape pods that carried Numbuhs 2 through 5 and 362 shuttled through space. Numbuh 3 looked at the window of the escape pod and saw the image of the moonbase being attacked. It was a pretty sight, but for all the wrong reasons. Explosions of every shape, size, and color puffed around the base. Kuki began to get tears in her eyes. She then felt someone grab her hand. Once she looked down, she realized that the hand belonged to none other than Wallaby Beatles; Numbuh 4. They didn't exchange words with one another. They just looked at one another and smiled. However, the hard landing of the escape pod interrupted their special moment. Numbuh 5 was the first to exit the craft. As she jumped out, she then proceeded to kick the pod.

"Numbuh 60 and the entire moonbase is in trouble, and it's all my fault!" She yelled adding another frustrated kick.

"Not it's not Numbuh 5...we can still figure out what's going on," Hoagie added trying to calm her down.

"Are you out of your mind Numbuh 2!? The Galactic Kids Next Door is one step ahead of us! They've always been one step ahead of us! And if you think we can still figure out what's going on, you might as well surrender to them!"

Numbuh 2 looked hurt by her comment. He backed away from her apologetically.

"And you guys wonder why I don't want leadership! It's because I don't like the responsibilities that come with it!"

Abby sat down on the bright green grass. She then took off her signature red cap as a sign of defeat. Numbuh 2 looked at Numbuhs 3 and 4 as they exited their escape pod; looking at them as if they knew how to comfort 5. Rachel then stepped out of the capsule and walked over to Abby.

"Numbuh 5!"

Abagail turned her back on Rachel and folded her arms. Why should she listen to anything Numbuh 362 was about to say? After all, she had kept information hidden from the team about the whereabouts of Numbuh 1 and information on the Galactic Kids Next Door. Abby despised how Rachel still acted orderly as if she was still in charge. Then again, why shouldn't she be? Because Abby knew in her heart that she wasn't doing any better as the Supreme Leader of the KND.

"Turn around and look at me!"

"Why should I? You're not the boss of me anymore Numbuh 362!"

"You're acting like this is your fault but it's not! It's...mine," Rachel said lowering her voice. This got Numbuh 5's attention, so she did turn around to face 362.

"I should have told you about the organization sooner. I was just...naive. I thought the organization wasn't doing any harm...but I guess I was wrong. But that doesn't mean I'm giving up. You always want to throw in the towel when you believe the situation is your fault, Abby. But I'm telling you it's not. I chose you as Supreme Leader because I knew you had what it takes to be a leader. A REAL leader. One who's cool in the face of danger, and who NEVER questions the sanctity of her teammates."

Numbuh 362 put her hand on Numbuh 5's shoulder. Abby's sad frown slowly turned into a smile.

"You care about kids Numbuh 5," 362 said. "And most importantly you care about your friends."

The two operatives quickly hugged one another, and the other members of Sector V quickly joined in on the hug (except Numbuh 4 who had to be pulled into the group hug by Numbuh 3). The moment was special; a motivating moment that proved that friendship is one of the best things there is. When all else fails, you still have your friends.

Nigel Uno put two fingers to the communicator in his ear. Someone was trying to contact him. Knowing Numbuh 74.239, he probably wanted to reprimand Numbuh 1 some more over disobeying orders. However, Nigel was surprised to learn that it was Numbuh NB476; Chief Interrogations Officer for the GKND. She and Nigel didn't get along too well. He disapproved of her sometimes successful methods of getting information. Sure he thought interrogation was necessary, but at times she could go a little bit too far. Numbuh NB476 had come from the planet Worp. Worp had also been destroyed due to the disease of adulthood. She lost her family as well as her former friends. Worp was also a bit of a militant planet which explained her unnecessary roughness with her interrogations. When she first met Numbuh 1, she called him a G.D.H. which stood for Gritty, Disposable Human. And ever since then, Numbuh 1 couldn't stand her. In fact, she reminded him of Numbuh 86.

"Will you listen to me you stupid head!" She yelled at Numbuh 1 through his communicator. It was so loud that he jumped at the sound of her voice.

"What is it NB476?" Nigel asked annoyed by her rudeness.

"We've got another prisoner transfer in progress."

Nigel Uno was growing frustrated. So! Why was he needed with yet ANOTHER prisoner transfer! He had already spoken with Chad!

"Then, WHY do you need me!"

"Because...you G.D.H. buffoon! This prisoner is from the Kids Next Door! I believe that's your area of expertise!"

Numbuh 1's heart dropped. Who on Earth have they captured now? If it was someone from Sector V, he couldn't have any contact with them. And whoever it was was about to get the most torturous interrogation of their life. After getting yelled at by NB476 some more, Numbuh 1 confirmed that he would meet with her and the prisoner in the interrogation room. A room that Nigel Uno himself had refused to enter. Some of the techniques and methods of the Galactic Kids Next Door were sometimes a bit off to him. However, if it meant saving planet after planet from the disease of adulthood; then he knew there would be some casualties along the way. Once he reached the interrogation room, he could already hear NB476's taunting from behind the door. Not wanting to disturb her, Numbuh 1 opened the door very slowly. As soon as he got inside the room and locked the door behind him, he was taken aback by what he saw. Numbuh 60, in handcuffs, unconscious on the floor.


	10. TEN

**Codename: Kids Next Door**

 **operation:**

 **g.a.l.a.c.t.i.c.**

 **TEN**

 **Author's Note: Apologies for the long update!**

Patton Drilovsky, Numbuh 60, had some bruises on his face. His hands were behind his back bound by silver laser-like handcuffs. Numbuh NB476 stood in front of him in the interrogation room smirking. Numbuh 1 had just entered the room. However, he wished he hadn't. He hadn't spoken to Numbuh 60 in what seemed like a long time, and now he would have to interrogate him on the matters of the Kids Next Door. Nigel hoped that he wouldn't be recognized. He walked over to his past comrade and NB476 very slowly. When he reached the officer and operative (or should he say fugitive), he saluted Numbuh NB476.

"Fugitive #3. Spied on classified GKND information," Numbuh NB476 said describing Numbuh 60 to him. "I've roughed him up a little, but he's not cooperating."

"Maybe your methods don't seem to work 476," Nigel said.

Patton raised up from the floor and groaned. Once his eyes met the GKND operative, he looked at him from head to toe. The operative wore a red hoodie with green patches on the arm and familiar brown shoes. His eyes were shaded with some strange outer space like sunglasses. His head was as bald as an older gentleman. Numbuh 60 knew who this operative was. It was Nigel Uno himself.

"My methods do too work you, big oaf! How many times do I have to say that!"

"Let me have a moment alone with the fugitive," Nigel said wishing NB476 would just leave already.

"That's what I want you to do Numbuh 1."

Patton's heart dropped. It was Numbuh 1. The operative he and Rachel had spied on so closely over the last few months. Knowing the full potential of the Galactic Kids Next Door, Patton knew that being held as a fugitive was anything but good. His heart began racing faster and faster. Who knows what they were going to do to him. Giving a smirk to Numbuh 1, NB476 left the room slamming the door behind her. Nigel then came over to Patton and leaned against the wall in front of him. He knew that the fugitive had been beaten up quite a bit, but he also knew that NB476 wasn't done with him yet.

"Name."

"Patton Drilovsky. Numbuh 60," he groaned. "Commander of Kids Next Door Arctic Base."

Nigel nodded. "The Arctic Base...I have lots of memories of that place. The Academy. It seems like life was so much simpler back then."

"Would you drop the act, Nigel. I know it's you," Numbuh 60 said cutting him off.

Numbuh 1's heart sank. No one was supposed to know about his status in the GKND. Only his teammates knew of his whereabouts, or so he thought...

"Why don't you ask the real reason I'm here," Numbuh 60 said groaning slightly.

"All right." Numbuh 1 said taking off his sunglasses and getting down to Numbuh 60's level.

"WHAT classified information did you get ahold of? And WHAT are you doing looking into the GKND?" Numbuh 1 said emphasizing the questions.

"I don't have to tell you anything Nigel," Patton said turning away.

"You're going to be in BIG TROUBLE if you DON'T ANSWER ME! YOU THINK SHE'S BAD NOW...JUST WAIT UNTIL SHE BRINGS IN THE DEVICES AND WEAPONS SHE USES," Numbuh 1 said his voice getting louder and louder. "YOU NEED TO TELL ME!"

Patton looked down and sighed. "FINE! Using a source from inside the organization, I gathered classified information about the organization itself. I...I...I know everything Nigel," Numbuh 60 said his voice getting softer. "I know about you. I know about the GKND, and I know what they do."

Nigel Uno placed his sunglasses back on and sat down next to Patton. For some reason, he felt sorry for him. He and Numbuh 60 had known one another for a long time and just knowing that the Galactic Kids Next Door did this to him frustrated him. However, he knew that snooping into ANY part of the GKND was a crime against all who stood against adulthood. To Nigel, it would be like someone spying on the Kids Next Door that wasn't even a member. He now knew that Numbuh 60 had done his fair share of snooping, but the question was...why? The only thing Nigel knew was that Numbuh 60 was an honorable operative. He would never spy on an organization. And he would never go against orders. Orders...that was the buzzword that stuck out to Numbuh 1. If someone gave him the order to spy on the GKND, then that was an entirely different matter.

"Why'd you do it Numbuh 60? Did someone order you to?"

Patton looked up at the now bespectacled Nigel Uno. There was a trust between the two. He wasn't afraid of talking to Nigel, but he was afraid of what the organization might do if he spilled the beans. However, he and Numbuh 1 shared a past. The two had entered in the Kids Next Door at almost the same time. He wanted to explain to Nigel all he knew, but for some reason, his mouth wasn't moving. Thinking he would never get Patton to speak up, Numbuh 1 stood up and was about to open the interrogation door.

"362. She ordered me to." 60 said finally but then he added, "But I'd do it again even without being ordered to! The things that they do here is wrong Numbuh 1! I mean they came looking for me and Numbuh 362; just for spying on them. I mean...if we're the KIDS NEXT DOOR and the Galactic KIDS NEXT DOOR, shouldn't we be working together?"

Numbuh 1 didn't want to leave the room because he knew that Numbuh NB476 would rough Patton up even more. Before leaving he asked one more question.

"Rachel. Where is she?"

"She escaped. And so did Sector V."

Numbuh 1 sighed. He opened the door and saw that NB476 had been standing guard the entire time with a strange device in her hands. Once the two operatives swapped places (he exited and he entered), Numbuh 1 began fast-walking down the hallway. He didn't want to hear the sounds of Numbuh 60's agony against her raygun. Knowing full and well that it would be against GKND orders, Nigel decided that he would head back to Earth to capture 362 and Sector V on his own.


	11. ELEVEN

**Codename: Kids Next Door**

 **operation:**

 **g.a.l.a.c.t.i.c.**

 **ELEVEN**

The operatives up at Kids Next Door moon base were in a chaotic scene. Their Supreme Leader Numbuh 5 had escaped from the base and was now on the run from the nefarious Galactic Kids Next Door. After the attack in which the GKND had invaded the moonbase; the Decommissioning Squad (Numbuhs 86, 51, 91, and 99) were desperately working hard to see if they could track down where their Supreme Leader had gone; along with Numbuhs 60 and 362. Other operatives were still picking up the pieces from the damage to the moonbase. Numbuh 86 and the other member of the decommissioning squad had found Patton and Rachel's underground bunker. However, most of the equipment and information had been taken away by the GKND when they had left the moonbase. So, it looked like they were back at square one.

"Numbuh 362 told me a long time ago about the Splinter Cell...but I never imagined any of it was true," Numbuh 86 said lowering her head in sadness. Truthfully, she had felt a bit responsible for the attack on the moonbase. It had been her job to protect and defend the moonbase from any invaders...but they just couldn't compete with the advanced technology of the splinter organization.

"Hey, Numbuh 86! Look at this!" Numbuh 99 called out to her.

The short-tempered operative walked over to 99. He pointed at the ground to which she rudely shoved him out of the way. (Mainly because he was a boy. -_-) As she looked out the ground, she noticed a piece of paper stuck to the floor like a sticker. It was so stuck to the floor that she had to use her fingernails to scrap it off; all while trying not to tear it. Once the sticker had been removed, she turned it around and noticed that there was writing on it. It read:

 ** _11, 23, 07_**

 ** _The Galactic Kids Next Door is Real_**

Numbuh 86 was taken aback by the strange numbers and message. She then told her squad to run the coordinates through the Kids Next Door supercomputer. Fanny had no idea what was going on, but she knew one thing: the splinter cell was real and now it had a name.

Numbuhs 2 through 5 and 362 had been walking for what seemed like a long time. Rachel warned that the operatives should get to a place of hiding now that they were wanted by the GKND; they would have to be careful. Numbuh 2 told the group that he knew the perfect place to hide. Luckily, their space pods had landed not too far from Sector V's treehouse because Hoagie said that their place of hiding was in the same area. Abby and Rachel were against it; stating that being so close to headquarters would be too dangerous considering it would be the first place the GKND would look. However, Hoagie convinced them that that was what made it the perfect hiding place. As they walked further and further, Numbuh 4 began complaining that his feet were aching and that there had to be a better way of getting there.

"How far is this place anyway Numbuh 2!" Wally yelled.

"I told you...we're almost there," Hoagie replied growing frustrated. However, despite telling him this, Wally still kept complaining.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, they reached a...cardboard box? Numbuh 2 showed it to the operatives as if he was revealing a magic trick. Numbuh 5 looked at him in confusion.

"You mean to tell me that we walked all the way here to hide in a cardboard box," she stated.

"Oh...it's not just a box...but first you must think INSIDE THE BOX," Numbuh 2 said adding a pun with laughter. "Haha...get it because it's not out of the box...and-"

"WOULD YOU JUST EXPLAIN ALREADY!" Numbuh 4 said rubbing the soles of his tired feet.

"All right, all right, jeez. Follow me guys," Hoagie said as he climbed inside the box. The flaps of the box opened then closed once he was inside. Suddenly, the flaps reopened and Numbuh 2 was nowhere to be seen. It was like he had disappeared.

"Oooh! Magic show!" Numbuh 3 said clapping.

"Well you heard him guys...follow him," Rachel said climbing in the box.

 ** _KIDS NEXT DOOR C.A.R.D.B.O.A.R.D._**

 ** _Container. Alarmingly. Reveals. Drastic. Big. Open. Area. Readily. Disguised._**

One at a time, the operatives climbed into the box. Abby was the last to climb in. As she stepped into the box and the flaps closed, a hidden door was released under her feet. She then felt herself slide down a very long winding tunnel. She could hear her teammates screaming with fear (all except Numbuh 3 who was screaming with excitement). Finally, the "fun slide" came to an end, and she stood up from the ground she had landed on. Abby looked around and was amazed at what she saw. Inside this cardboard box hideout, were ships and vehicles of all kinds built using 2x4 technology. The concrete walls were rounded in the same of a tunnel, and the whole setting looked like an underground airbase.

"What is this place," Numbuh 3 asked.

"Just a little place we pilots like to go to," Numbuh 2 said. "Some of us belong to the KND, some of us are just trained prodigy pilots, and others...well we all like to fly."

Just then a familiar face appeared in front of them. He was a bit taller than he used to be and he now wore pilot goggles on the top of his head. However, he still kept the sunglasses which was a bit odd. It was none other than Ace. The well-known flying "ace" pilot himself. He and Numbuh 2 had recently begun the underground air base for underground pilot races and dogfights. As soon as he saw Numbuh 2, the two pilots gave one another high-fives.

"Guys, you remember Ace. I don't think he'd mind if we crash here. No one stays here overnight anyway."

"I don't mind at all," Ace said winking at Numbuh 3.

"We gotta stay here with this guy! Why! Can't we go somewhere else!" Wally said annoyedly.

"This looks like our only shot for protection Numbuh 4," Rachel said agreeing with Numbuh 2.

"Fine. But I won't like it."

Just then Ace presented Numbuh 3 with a flower. Numbuh 4 quickly stepped in and swatted it out of his hand.

"As long as flyboy here leaves Kuki alone," he added.

Abby thought about their whereabouts. Part of her hoped that the Galactic Kids Next Door wouldn't be able to find them. However, the other part of her actually wished they would find them. Maybe she would be able to talk some sense into the one person she seemed to have to talk sense to on more than occasion: Nigel Uno.

 **Author's Note: For those that don't know...Ace has flirted with Kuki on two separate occasions. Once in Operation: R.E.C.E.S.S. and again in C.A.K.E.D. F.O.U.R. Much to the annoyance of Wally. Also, I'm terrible at acronyms.**


	12. TWELVE

**Codename: Kids Next Door**

 **operation:**

 **g.a.l.a.c.t.i.c.**

 **TWELVE**

 **Author's Note: Guys. I want to apologize for taking so long to update this story. It's just...I have been really sick and something's not working right with my colon. So if any of you out there are the praying type, please pray for me! I'm hurting, scared, and tired. I have an extremely good support system by my side to help me get through this. Prayers are needed. Thank you.**

 **Second Note: Also, I apologize if this chapter is all over the place. I'm still ill so there's probably a lot of typos.**

As Nigel Uno's ship once again landed onto Earth, he knew the risks he was taking. He had come to Earth in order to capture his friends and Numbuh 362 without any orders from the GKND. If his friends were to be captured, he wanted to capture them himself. In his mind, it would be better for them to be captured by him rather than Numbuh NB476. This time he departed his ship, he no longer had the communication device in his ear; that way the organization couldn't figure out what he was up to. However, Nigel knew that each operative of the GKND could be easily traced. He climbed out of his space pod and beheld a familiar sight. The old treehouse. The KND treehouse. The treehouse where he and his friends had spent some of their best times together before he had to go away. Seeing the grand clubhouse almost brought a tear to his eye until he remembered that he had a job to do.

As he walked up to the treehouse, a pit grew in his stomach. Here he was: Nigel Uno, a friend. And he would have to come and basically apprehend his former teammates. When the door to the treehouse opened, Nigel felt the pit in his stomach grow even larger. He was trembling and shaking as he walked down the long hallway. Memories began to flood back into his mind. The numerous mission briefings that he and the team would attend. The late-night video game tournaments. And even the many times the treehouse had been invaded by adults.

"Hello is anyone here," Nigel asked; his voice breaking.

To his surprise, no one answered. The treehouse was extremely quiet. Too quiet in fact. Numbuh 3 and 4's voice should be rattling the whole place. Numbuh 2's 2x4 tech inventing should be making quite a bit of racket. And Numbuh 5...well she was usually quiet anyway. The once beloved treehouse seemed like nothing but an empty shell. Finally, Nigel couldn't take it any longer. His laser weapon dropped to the ground and he collapsed on the floor in tears.

"I don't know if I can do this...I know I have to...but it's...it's...," Nigel said to himself in between sobs.

"It's you guys...And if you're not here, then where are you?"

Back at the underground pilot base, Numbuhs 5 and 362 were trying to figure out just what to do about the GKND.

"Surely, someone must know that we've gone missing," Abby said to Rachel.

"Correct Numbuh 5. And that someone is Fanny. I left a clue behind," she stated.

"A clue! A clue to what!" Wally said still angry that Ace was flirting with Kuki.

Numbuh 362 looked around before she revealed what she was about to say. She then proceeded to bring everyone into a group huddle. As everyone awaited with bated breath, she then stated the mysterious clue she had left behind.

"11...23...07. The Galactic Kids Next Door is Real."

Sector V was confused.

"And just what in the crud does that mean?" Wally said loudly.

"Coordinates!" Hoagie yelled out suddenly. He then covered his mouth and began whispering. "X, Y, and Z coordinates. They will reveal a location."

"Exactly Numbuh 2 and the coordinates are a location to-"

"Numbuh 5! There's a message for you," a KND pilot said running up to the group. The group looked and one another and realized that Rachel would have to finish explaining later. They then followed the pilot to another room within the base. Inside there was a console with a large screen and many buttons. Apparently, someone had reached out to them through video call. And that someone was Maurice. Once Abby saw his face on the screen, she immediately ushered everyone out of the room.

"You guys...I'll have to take this one on my own," he said.

"Oooo! Wanna talk to your boyfriend?" Numbuh 3 said while Numbuhs 2 and 4 laughed.

"GET OUT! All of you!" Abby yelled one last time. This got everyone's attention to leave.

As soon as everyone had left the room, she turned her attention to Maurice.

"How'd you find out I was here?"

"I'm a Teens Next Door operative. It wasn't hard," Maurice said with a wink.

"Well mister macho, what's up?"

"Abby, listen to me. The teens are planning another battle against the Kids Next Door. But this time it's worse. Much worse. Do you still have the files I gave you?" Maurice said referencing the journal of notes he gave her. ( _Back in Ch. 5)_

"Yeah I got em' Maurice. But how's that supposed to help?"

"That journal is more than just notes. It's everything I've compiled about their plans. This battle is going to be a big one Abby, and not just between the KND, teens, and adults, but also-"

Suddenly, the video call went dead and the connection had been cut off.

"Maurice? Maurice!" Abby said worriedly.

That had been the last straw. Abagail Lincoln was fed up. She was tired of all the secrecy, the lies, the plans, and most importantly...the Galactic Kids Next Door. She knew what she had to do. She kicked open the doors and walked out into the base once more.

"ALL RIGHT EVERYBODY! I know you guys are just pilots. Some of you are with the Kids Next Door, and some of you aren't. Some of you are pilots, airmen, delivery carriers, and flyboys. You know what we have in common? We're kids. All of us are kids. It don't matter the age, the race, or the gender. All in all...we're kids. And we have someone who wants to threaten us..."

Sector V and 362 were listening intently to her speech. Once Abby stopped she looked at Rachel and saw her mouth the word..."DON'T."

"The Galactic Kids Next Door. An organization that has captured one of our own. Has followed us and tried to capture us as well. We barely escaped with our lives and I'm sure it won't take long for them to find us again. We must do the only logical thing...and that's to stick together. Who's with us?"

The room had gone deathly silent. An awkward calm had overtaken the room, and pilots looked at each other. Suddenly, Ace broke the silence with the sound of applause. Pretty soon the entire base roared and echoed with thousands of hands clapping in rhythm. A sense of calm came over Abby. Pilots then began standing up and pledging their allegiance not just to the Kids Next Door, but to kids everywhere.

 **Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed. Also, I made a trailer for this fanfic on YouTube if you would like to check it out! The link is below:**

 **watch?v=X-vv9wm3ldY**

 **You'll have to type Youtube .com (slash) first and then the link above.**


	13. THIRTEEN

**Codename: Kids Next Door**

 **operation:**

 **g.a.l.a.c.t.i.c.**

 **THIRTEEN**

Numbuh 1 looked over and over again at the empty treehouse. If his friends weren't here, there was only one place he knew about that they probably went to. Hoagie had told him about the secret hideout for pilots and operatives back in the day. That place would be the perfect hiding spot to hide out. Nigel was on his way out of the treehouse when his watch communicator beeped. He could have sworn he had turned all his global communications devices off.

Numbuh NB476's voice screamed over the comm.

"What do you think you're doing Numbuh 1! You're supposed to be up here at the base!"

"Change in plans NB476," Nigel responded sternly.

"You idiot! You're not allowed to located unruly operatives for us! When Numbuh Infinity finds out about this I swear he'll-"

Numbuh 1 turned his communicator off. He knew he would hear from the GKND for disobeying orders but he didn't care. If anyone was going to gather the Sector V operatives for decommissioning, it just had to be him.

Ships and pilots of all sorts began checking their planes and running diagnostics. After Numbuh 5's speech, everyone was gung-ho about taking down the Galactic Kids Next Door. However, Numbuh 4 pointed out one flaw in their plan that was enough to bring everybody's spirits back down.

"Guys! GUYS! We don't even know where cruddy base to the GKND is!" Wally yelled loudly at the top of his lungs so that everyone could hear him.

The room was deathly quiet until Numbuh 362 broke the silence.

"Yes we do Wally," she said smirking. "The coordinates! 11, 23, 07! Numbuh 60 and I found the coordinates to the GKND space base."

All the pilots grinned. Now they had a target. Abby suggested that before they take on the organization alone, that they needed to recon with Kids Next Door moonbase to get everyone involved in the mission. Rachel wasn't fond of this idea; as she knew the risks of knowing about the GKND, and the risks of fighting them. After all, Numbuh 60 had been captured. At the helm of all the pilots and their crafts was none other than Numbuh 2 and his craft the H.A.W.K.E.Y.E. ( _Hyper Airship With Koolness Eliminates Your Evil)_. One of the best pilots in the KND.

"All right everyone! Follow my lead!"

With a loud burst of rockets of every shape, size, and engine sounded off in unison. Abby and Rachel were in the same plane as Hoagie. Whereas, Wally and Kuki sadly were on the same plane as Ace. Someone Wally despised.

"Are you sure you can fly this thing okay fly-boy?"

"The engine is the heart of a plane, but the pilot is its soul," Ace said grinning in Kuki's direction.

"Whatever," Wally said crossing his arms.

Numbuh 1 reached the C.A.R.D.B.O.A.R.D. Base right as the rockets were taking off. The smoke from the blasts made him put a hand to cover his eyes. He watched as the rockets took off and headed toward...THE MOON. Quickly, he once again climbed into his space pod and followed the line of rockets and pilots. Back in H.A.W.K.E.Y.E., Hoagie flew the plane in a lateral direction. He looked into his overhead mirror and was suprised to see that everyone was still keeping up with them.

"Hang on! Kids Next Door moon base dead ahead," 2 said into his headset microphone.

Inside the moonbase, Numbuh 86 and the decommissioning squad were still trying to figure out what happened to Numbuh 60, 362, and the meaning behind the mysterious clue that they left behind.

"11, 23, 07! What on Earth does that mean!" Numbuh 86 yelled naively. Unbeknownst to them, that 362 had already mentioned to Sector V the meaning behind it.

"Maybe it has something to do with Yipper," Numbuh 99 said.

"STUPID!," 86 yelled to him while throwing something at him. "All you STUPID BOYS THINK OUT IS THAT STUPID TRADING CARD GAME!

"Uh Numbuh 86," 99 said trying to interrupt.

"I MEAN REALLY? YIPPER! WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING!"

"Numbuh 86!," 99 said again this time louder.

"WHAT!?"

99 then pointed out the window at all the ships and crafts docking at the moonbase. Now Fanny was really confused. First, 60 and 362 disappear and now every Kids Next Door pilot arrives at the moonbase?!

"Crivvens!" 86 yelled the Scottish exclamation.

Once the ships docked, including Numbuh 1's, Abby ran inside the base after ordering the pilots to wait inside their crafts. While running down the long corridor, her mind was racing. She had to explain to the other operatives in the moon base about the Galactic Kids Next Door. She didn't care about the repercussions. She didn't care about the secrecy. What she did care about was the fact that the gKND were doing horrible things. Things that were not only morally wrong but bordered on somewhat crazy and evil.

Meanwhile, Numbuh 1 was waiting in his spacecraft. He began looking around for his friends. Suddenly, he saw Numbuh 5 race inside. "What's going on," he wondered. If it was Kids Next Door business, then he was actually quite curious. However, he didn't want to blow his cover just yet so he remained inside the craft. Across the docking bay, he then spotted Hoagie, Kuki, and Wally on the loading ramps of their ships. They were smiling, laughing, and seemed to be enjoying each other's company. How he missed that.

BANG!

Abby pushed her office door open with her foot. Inside, she saw Numbuh 86.

"What's going on Numbuh 5! We've lost Numbuh 60 and 362 left us-"

"Yeah, yeah I know. We need to initiate a meeting of every Kids Next Door operative at the Kids Next Door Super Convention Center!" Abby said looking for the intercom button.

"WHAT FOR!"

"LOOK! We got an important mission and I don't got a lot of time all right!"

In one swift, motion Abby hit the intercom button.

"Kids Next Door Operatives. Meeting at the Super Convention Center! This is a top priority alert! This is not a drill! Repeat. This is NOT a drill!"

Nigel heard Abby's voice as he was stationed outside. "Whatever there mission is, it must be important. But I can't let that stop me from doing what I need to do," he thought. And with that, Nigel quietly exited his pod and made his way into the moonbase.

 **Note: Apologies for the long update! I've been wracking my brain for what direction to take this story! I have so many ideas, but I can't seem to get the ideas on paper if you know what I mean.**

 **The word "Crivvens" I found on Google. It's a Scottish exclamation of astonishment or terror that possibly refers to a shortening of "Christ's veins". According to Wiktionary. Basically, it means the same thing as "wow."**


	14. FOURTEEN

**Codename: Kids Next Door**

 **operation:**

 **g.a.l.a.c.t.i.c.**

 **FOURTEEN**

 **Note: Hey guys! Apologizes for the long update, but I'm going to try to update this fanfic on Mondays and Fridays! :D**

Numbuh 1 quietly walked down the familiar Kids Next Door moon base hallway. Even when he left the Kids Next Door and joined the gKND, he would often dream about the moon base. It was one of the most amazing bases in the Kids Next Door; well next to the Sector V treehouse. Fellow operatives were also making their way down the hallway, so Nigel hid behind a wall. Abby. He had to get to Abby, he thought. Nigel was looking for Numbuh 5 knowing that she had likely gone to the Supreme Leader's office after hearing her voice over the intercom. "If I talk to Numbuh 5 maybe I can reason with her," he thought. However, he knew deep down that there was no way she would just surrender and be captured. As he was thinking, he began to wonder where on Earth Numbuh 362 had gone. Patton revealed that she had escaped capture. So just where was she? She wasn't with Hoagie and the gang. Suddenly, Numbuh 1 felt a weapon pointed into his back.

"Don't move," a familiar voice said.

"Rachel," Nigel said once he realized who it was.

"I'm sorry Nigel, but I made it clear to Numbuh 5 that all Galactic Kids Next Door operatives were wanted criminals," she said.

Quickly, Numbuh 1 turned around and pointed his laser weapon at her. The tension was building as the two operatives stared each other down.

"That's funny. You're wanted for conspiring against the gKND and for releasing top secret information. In fact, I came here to get you and the others. You're all scheduled for decommissioning."

Rachel couldn't believe what she was hearing. Was this the great Numbuh 1 that had triumphed for so many years? The Numbuh 1 who cared about his fellow operative as much as anyone? The Numbuh 1 who was perhaps one of the greatest Kids Next Door operatives?

"I've got to turn you in. I'm sorry," Nigel said looking forlorn.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that Nigel," 362 replied a hint of sadness in her voice.

Abby was gasping for breath. She had to get to the ships and get everyone to the convention center fast! She was running as fast as her legs could carry her when she spotted none other than Numbuh 1...He and Rachel were standing across from one another with their weapons drawn. Suddenly, Nigel swatted Rachel's weapon out of her hand.

"362!" Abby yelled to her.

"Go Numbuh 5! GO!"

Abby looked at Nigel. If she could see his eyes behind the sunglasses, she was sure he would look like a completely different person. The gKND and their "mission" had taken its hold on him. He was no longer the kind, caring operative she once knew, and that made her sick to her stomach. It's a shame that the gKND had used one of the best KND operatives against them. And what's worse? He was attacking a friend. Waking up from her daydream, Numbuh 5 left 362 to handle the situation knowing full well that she would probably lose the fight. As she made her way outside to the others, she saw Hoagie, Kuki, and Wally laughing and having just a grand time. For some reason, it made her furious.

"Come on! We've got to go!"

"But Numbuh 5 you've got to hear this joke I-" Numbuh 2 started before he was interrupted.

"GO!" She shouted at her teammates.

Quickly, Sector V and the other moon base operatives once again loaded up on their crafts and headed for Earth leaving Rachel and Nigel to their fight. Rachel landed on the ground after a punch from Nigel. She then grabbed her weapon and pointed it in Nigel's direction. In one motion, she pulled the trigger but Nigel dodged all three blasts. He then did a cartwheel and kicked her in the face. Rachel then noticed she had bruises on her cheek and a cut on her lip.

"I didn't want to have to do this, but you leave me no choice," Nigel said walking over to her and pointing his laser weapon at her. He stopped when he noticed Rachel trying to say something.

"W-W-Why?" She asked rubbing her face.

Nigel was confused. "Why what?"

"W-W-Why are you working for them? You t-t-trust t-t-them? Y-You actually believe in blowing up planets just to save us from adulthood?" She said gaining the strength back in her voice. "You believe in what they stand for? What they plan to do?"

Nigel lowered his weapon and began thinking again. The gKND was an honor to be a part of. Though he had to admit that at times, he did wonder if the honor had become a curse.

"I fight adults. YOU fight adults," Nigel said raising his weapon again.

"If that were true Nigel, we wouldn't be fighting each other," she said woundedly.

The two operatives looked at one another. Then with one bright flash, Numbuh 1 fired his laser weapon at Rachel. She collapsed on the ground stunned by the blast. He then placed handcuffs on her wrists and began carrying her out to his craft. "One down. Four to go," he thought.

However, he couldn't help but think of the conversation he had just had with Rachel. Why were the two organizations fighting one another?

 **Note: I got the idea for the fight between 1 and 362 from this fanart by man5ray on DeviantArt. :) Thanks man5ray!**

 **man5ray/art/G-KND-WANTED-600508126**

 **Also, if you guys have any suggestions, comments, or ideas, feel free to PM me!**


	15. FIFTEEN

**Codename: Kids Next Door**

 **operation:**

 **g.a.l.a.c.t.i.c.**

 **FIFTEEN**

Chad Dickson looked down at his cuffed hands. How we wished the cuffs would just suddenly disappear. Suddenly, he heard the main prison doors open. Three sets of distinct footsteps echoed through the prison. "Must be another prisoner," Chad thought to himself. He had seen countless adults, aliens, and even kids placed in the gKND prison cells. He hoped that he could somehow find a way out, but it seemed like the nefarious organization was always one step ahead of him.

"You'll be much cozier in here," Numbuh NB476 said.

Chad watched as she and the other operative threw someone in the cell across from his. He couldn't make out their face, because it was battered and bruised. Chad knew too well about the tortures of the gKND. Numbuh NB476 had already roughed him up a bit so he was used to it.

"If we need any more information, we'll let you know... _Numbuh 60_ ," NB476 said emphasizing the operative's number.

Chad was shocked, nervous, and even guilty. He was the one sending secret information to 362 and 60. Now, he felt like he was responsible for Patton's capture. In the other cell, Patton let out a cough. For what Chad could see, he looked to be in pretty bad shape.

"Patton? Patton!" Chad whispered loudly.

"Huh? Numbuh 274? Don't tell me they captured you too!"

"Shhh! Be quiet! What happened?"

"They found out about us. Rachel and me. They came and attacked the moon base. Rachel escaped but they captured me," he said weakly.

"I'm sorry," Chad said. "If I never contacted you none of this would have happened."

"No 274! If you never contacted us then the KND would be in the dark about this whole organization!"

Chad looked down. 60 was right. The gKND and all that they stood for should have been revealed. No matter what the costs or circumstances. Knowing Patton, Chad knew that he was a great operative and knew the risks of being in the Kids Next Door. However, this was different. Now, he was a prisoner of the gKND, and they were nothing like the KND. Not even close. Numbuh 274 began thinking that all hope had been lost since he could never get through to one of the greatest operatives in the KND...Numbuh 1. However, there was another undercover operative in the gKND that may be of some use. He then began explaining to Numbuh 60 the operative that he had in mind...

NUMBUH VINE.

Sector V made their way into to their convention center arena. Hundreds, thousands, and maybe even millions of kids sat in the arena stands. Numbuh 5 was about to step out to the podium when she suddenly remembered the folder Maurice had given her.

 _"Abby, listen to me. The teens are planning another battle against the Kids Next Door. But this time it's worse. Much worse. Do you still have the files I gave you?" Maurice said referencing the journal of notes he gave her. (Back in Ch. 5)_

 _"_ Yeah _I got em' Maurice. But how's that supposed to help?"_

 _"That journal is more than just notes. It's everything I've compiled about their plans. This battle is going to be a big one Abby, and not just between the KND, teens, and adults, but also-"_

 _Suddenly, the video call went dead and the connection had been cut off._

What had he been trying to tell her seconds before the feed had cut out? She HAD to open the folder and sort through whatever it was that he had been trying to tell her. Articles of paper began falling out of the folder. So much so, that Abby fell to her knees on the floor. She began looking through the papers on the ground. Members of Sector V immediately took notice.

"What are you looking for Numbuh 5," 3 asked.

"Help me," 5 replied.

Quickly, the members of Sector V joined in to sort through the stacks of papers.

"Maurice told me that the teens was planning something," she said.

"Like this?" Numbuh 4 said holding up three pieces of paper that were stapled together.

"What's it say?" Numbuh 2 asked.

Wally's eyes moved from left to right as he scanned the pages. He was the quickest reader, but he knew that there was no time for that. Suddenly, he eyes looked up at his teammates in terror.

"Holy crud! The splinter cell is planning to have the teens, kids, and adults eradicated from Earth!"

Abby rolled her eyes.

"Oh, so now they want to exterminate ALL OF US!"

"But that's not all Numbuh 5," Numbuh 2 joined in after grabbing the paper from 4.

"Maurice said that some of the teens have joined them and that they plan on launching a full-scale attack against us," Hoagie said nervously.

"That must be the plan Maurice was talking about," Abby said.

As Abigail looked out at the crowd, she knew that she had to mobilize the ENTIRE Kids Next Door for one of the biggest, greatest, and most threatening battles that ever befallen the organization. Not only were they going to fight for their right as kids, but now they were going to fight for their right to live on this Earth! The convention center began to get very loud as kids from every Sector were talking at once. Abby looked at her teammates, and they looked at her. Without Numbuh 1, this moment felt empty and bittersweet. If he were on their side, he would know what to do.

Nigel Uno's craft landed at the convention center. He watched as more and more operatives entered the arena. Taking extra precautions, he locked a still-unconscious Numbuh 362 inside so that she couldn't escape. Now, all he had to was find Sector V...and capture them.


	16. SIXTEEN

**Codename: Kids Next Door**

 **operation:**

 **g.a.l.a.c.t.i.c.**

 **SIXTEEN**

"Numbuh Vine?" Patton said confused as to who Chad was referring to. "Could you explain again, my head hurts."

274 groaned. It seemed like he had already explained it a hundred times.

"Look, Lizzie Devine is Numbuh Vine. She's really an alien gKND member. She was used as a test against Uno. AND she has been helping me disseminate information!"

Lizzie Devine; an alien? The more time went on, the weirder things got with the Galactic Kids Next Door and their plans. He realized that Chad was getting frustrated, but could you blame him? It was a lot to take in especially considering he was still dealing with the fact that he was still in pain from the relentless torture he had suffered under NB476.

"Look, if we get in contact with her, she can explain everything to you."

"But how are we supposed to do that? We're locked in here! Where is she?!" Patton asked impatiently wanting answers.

"I'm still working on it," Chad replied.

An eerie calm had come over the convention center. Abby stood in front of the thousands of operatives; her heart beating rapidly. This time it was now or never, and it better be now. She had no idea when the teens would attempt to put their plan into action. The Kids Next Door could be minutes or maybe even seconds from an all-out war. As she began to think about Numbuh 1 and where he might be, she felt a lump in her throat. Tears were shed the day he left, but not it appeared that tears would be shed because of what he was involved in. Slowly, she tapped on the mic and cleared her throat, still unaware of what to say.

"Um...hey everybody how yall doin?" She said trying to break the tension in the room.

The operatives looked at her confusedly.

"I don't know how to say this, but I'm gonna cut to the chase. The teens are planning something. Something so big and terrible that it not only threatens the Kids Next Door but this ENTIRE PLANET."

As if on cue, two explosions went off near the entrance of the center. The operatives looked and saw none other than Maurice, Cree, and many other teen operatives that they had faced before. However, there were other operatives with them as well. Different and strange looking ones that looked as though they were dressed for space flight. Suddenly, the thought occurred to Abby.

THEY WERE TOO LATE.

"It's time for bed kiddies," Cree said shooting at some operatives.

"Time to go nappy bye," another teen said.

Suddenly, all the operatives were under attack. Sector V watched as operatives and even cadets were shot at, fired out, kicked, punched, and even wedgied. The attack was on and there was no stopping it.

"Numbuh 5!"

Abby looked at her teammates; specifically at Numbuh 4 since he was the one that had just called out her name.

"What do we do?" He said nervously.

Abby looked back at the carnage and battle that was unfolding in front of them. If only she had decoded Maurice's mission sooner maybe she could have stopped this. No. It wasn't her fault that things were the way they were. It was...Nigel Uno's and the gKND's.

From far away, Numbuh 1 could see Numbuh 5 at the podium. He could also see his other friends as well. Quickly, he turned on his jet boots and flew up into the air. Swiftly, he landed right in front of them. His former teammate's mouths hung open in shock, terror, and mainly surprise. Slowly, he raised his weapon at them.

"Don't move! By the order to the Galactic Kids Next Door, you are under arrest and scheduled for immediate decommissioning for conspiracy and sedition. Either leave with me peacefully or I will be authorized to use force," he said still pointing the laser at them.

Abby narrowed her eyes at her former leader.

"Well, I'm guessing you captured 362."

"Are you coming with me or not?"

Hoagie, Kuki, and Wally looked from Abby to Nigel to Abby to Nigel. What had happened between them? They used to be so close and now a space laser had come between them. Nigel's face never stirred from the serious stoic glare that his face had had on it since he landed in front of them. Abby had taken notice of the laser, but also of the still on-going battle behind them.

"We're kinda busy at the moment," Abby said bluntly.

"Numbuh 1? What are you doing? We're your friends," Kuki said sadly.

"Yeah, no need to point that thing at us," Hoagie said walking closer to him.

"I said don't move!" Nigel said shooting at Hoagie's feet. The laser narrowly came extremely close to his feet and ankles. Hoagie jumped back in fear.

So there they all were. Nigel Uno, Hoagie Gilligan, Kuki Sanban, Wally Beetles, and Abigail Lincoln. Five former teammates, five former roommates, and possibly five FORMER FRIENDS.

Back in Uno's craft, Rachel groaned. Once she woke, she noticed that Numbuh 1 had placed extra cuffs on her wrists. Looking out the window, she noticed that she was at the convention center. Now, getting out of this crazy spaceship was going to be interesting. The craft was actually relatively small. Knowing Numbuh 1, the craft was obviously locked from the inside. Thinking quickly, 362 got a great idea. Instead of using the front door, what about use the front glass window in the pilot's seat. She hopped in the seat, which was difficult without the use of her arms, and began kicking the glass window with her feet. The glass had to break...it just had to.

"Numbuh 1, you've got to trust us! You wouldn't capture your old friends would you?" Hoagie said still trying to convince his friend not to pull the trigger.

"Look, I'm sorry but I've got to. I have no choice. Believe me its better if I capture you myself," he replied.

The team sighed in unison and all held their hands up. Nigel was glad that he had convinced them. He desperately did NOT want to fight them in order to capture them.

"All right, you win. We'll come with you," Abby said.

Nigel lowered his weapon. He was about to reach into his back pocket to grab handcuffs when all of a sudden, Abby kicked the weapon out of his hand. Nigel grunted in pain and watched as his friends lowered their hands and stood in battle ready formation.

"KIDS NEXT DOOR…BATTLE STATIONS," Abby yelled to the team.

The four members of Sector V then proceeded to pull out weapons of their own; in time to their number roll call of course.

"Five," Abby said pulling out an S.C.A.M.P.P. weapon.

"Four," Wally said pulling out a G.U.M.Z.O.O.K.A. weapon.

"Three," Kuki said pulling out a T.H.U.M.P.E.R. weapon.

"Two," Hoagie said pulling out an S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. weapon.

"We said we'd go with you," Abby said.

"We didn't say we'd go without a fight," Wally said.

Nigel Uno was now faced with a battle that he dreadfully didn't want to have. He knew that his teammates had already made up their minds. But he had made up his. He made a promise to the organization itself that he would carry out the missions at hand. And even though, he wasn't asked to do this particular mission, he would rather see his friends being taken down by the only one who really knew them…himself.

 **Note: You guys can look up the weapons listed above on the KND wikia page if you're curious. :)**


	17. SEVENTEEN

**Codename: Kids Next Door**

 **operation:**

 **g.a.l.a.c.t.i.c.**

 **SEVENTEEN**

Nigel Uno stared daggers at Hoagie, Kuki, Wally, and Abigail. He hated the fact that the gKND wanted them decommissioned, but there was nothing he could do. After all, in a year or two, they were going to be decommissioned anyway unless they became teen operatives. Still, it didn't change the fact that the Galactic Kids Next Door wanted them. He had to follow orders. He just had to.

His teammates stared daggers back at him. Then there was a pause. Now, all it came down to was who would pull the trigger on their weapon and start the fight first.

"It's your choice Nigel, but if you do this...then what has the last few years of friendship meant to you," Abby said still holding her weapon, ready to fire.

"That's Numbuh 1 to you. Numbuh 1 of the Galactic Kids Next Door," Nigel said frustratedly.

"You don't deserve to be called that anymore mate," Wally said causing his teammates to look at him in shock. Hoagie could swear he saw Wally's eyes filling with tears.

Numbuh 1 was also shocked by Numbuh 4's statement. Out of all the operatives, he thought Wally would understand. Understand why he had to do what he had to do. Nigel knew his teammates well. So well in fact, that he knew their weaknesses. Sadly, he knew he was going to have to use that against them in order to subdue them. He had recently fought all four of his teammates during the senior citi-zombie fiasco. However, at that point, they had been turned evil. This fight was going to be a lot different.

Inside the convention center, the other operatives were very busy. From every angle, teenagers were coming at them; shooting their weapons. Cree even took out three operatives at once. Blasts that ranged from every color lit up the convention center. Orange, blue, green, yellow, red, and even gumballs and bottle shooters shot forth. Numbuhs 86 and her decommissioning squad were fighting the teens as well. However, they were still arguing over the message Rachel had left them.

"What in the name of Scots is going on," Fanny said punching a teen. "First the strange message, now this attack!" Fanny exclaimed shooting another teen with her weapon. She then realized that Numbuh 5 must have some answers. After all, even though she didn't want to admit it, Abby was the new Supreme Leader. And the way she had been acting lately proved that she must know something. Fanny looked over at the stage and the podium. There she saw Sector V and another operative in a stare down. _Who is that?_ She thought still ready for a fight. All of a sudden, it hit her. THAT operative. The one holding a laser-like weapon in front of him was...NUMBUH 1.

In a swift motion, Numbuh 1 kicked his teammates' feet out from under them. Hoagie was the first to come charging toward him. So, using his weight against him, Numbuh 1 flipped him over with a karate flip. Hoagie landed hard on the group. However, this only caused Wallaby Beetles to become very angry.

"THAT'S it," he screamed as he began charging at Numbuh 1.

With every kick and punch, Nigel blocked every one. _His temper._ Numbuh 1 thought. _His temper is his weakness, but I better not make him too angry._

"You can defeat me, Wally. You can barely defeat ANY villainous adult or operative," Nigel said making sure that the statement would sting him.

"AHHHHHH!" Wally yelled jumping up to with a high-kick to kick Nigel in the face. However, Numbuh 1 grabbed his foot and slung him to the ground as well. Wally groaned, tried to stand up, and then fainted with a small thud to the ground.

SLASH!

Nigel stepped backward. He then noticed he had a large cut on his face. His cheek began bleeding. _Who in the world was that? Nobody would dare,_ Numbuh 1 thought confidently. When he turned around to face his attacker, he got his answer. It was Numbuh 3. She looked extremely angry; angrier than Numbuh 4 even. As she held her weapon, she was breathing rather heavy with adrenaline.

"Nobody harms Wally unless I SAY SO!"

"Unless you say so," Wally said weakly while still on the ground. "What?"

Nigel looked at Kuki. She had a fire in her eyes. Kuki, even though she was adorably precious, had an even bigger temper than Numbuh 4. Nigel couldn't exploit her temper because she was actually dangerous when it came to her anger. So, he thought of an even better way to get to her. Use Wally against her. Quicky, Nigel grabbed up a now unconscious Numbuh 4 at laser-point. Kuki cried out for his to let him go. However, with one quick move, Nigel shot Kuki with the laser instead causing her to fall unconscious as well.

"Now for Abby," Nigel said aloud looking around. "Her weakness is her spirit," he said still looking around for her. Where had she gone?

Suddenly out of nowhere, Abby called out to him as if she was answering his thoughts and statements. The two shared (or use to share) a relatively close bond.

"If you're looking for a way to break my spirit don't worry," Abby said before jumping down in front of him. "My spirit's already broken."

"Abby you've got to come with me."

"WHY! Why does your so called organization want us decommissioned? Huh?"

"I-You-You guys know too much," Nigel said unsure.

"That's a lousy reason and YOU KNOW IT!"

"I have to follow orders Abby! What else am I supposed to do!" Nigel said readying his weapon.

"You disobey them remember? You always marched to the beat of your own drum! Even when you were in the Kids Next Door you disobeyed orders! But that's what made you special! You knew when the situation demanded that you put the team above your own life, not the organization itself!"

Nigel knew she was right but it didn't matter. HE KNEW WHAT HE WAS DOING AND HOW DARE SHE TELL HIM WHAT WAS RIGHT AND WRONG! The trigger to the laser weapon in his hands was pulled and the laser shot forth.


	18. EIGHTEEN

**Codename: Kids Next Door**

 **operation:**

 **g.a.l.a.c.t.i.c.**

 **EIGHTEEN**

The trigger to the laser weapon in his hands was pulled and the laser shot forth. Abby dodged the blast just in time.

"What's it gonna be? Your friends or them?" Abby said her hands raised above her head.

Nigel Uno looked at Abby, then to Hoagie, Kuki, Wally that lay on the ground rubbing their heads. Deep down, he still believed that they were his friends. Friends to the end. However, he was torn between two extremes. Allow them to escape or face the wrath of one of the most powerful KND organizations in the galaxy.

Numbuh 362 kept kicking at the glass in Nigel's ship. FINALLY, it gave way and she broke through it. She made sure to close her eyes as the shards of glass fell inside the ship. As soon as Rachel hopped out of the craft, she was shocked by what she saw in front of her. The convention center was under attack by the Teens. But, why in the world would Numbuh 1 want to capture his own friends? Numbuh 362 thought. "I can see why 60 and I were targets, but what does the organization have against Sector V," she said to herself. "Numbuh 60!" She suddenly thought. "Who knows what's happened to him," she said aloud face palming her face.

"HEY!" Chad screamed at the guard from inside his cell.

The guard then took notice and walked over to him.

"What?"

"I request a conversation with Numbuh Vine," 274 said to the guard loudly.

The guard looked at him confused.

"Please not her. I've still got a headache from the last time she talked to me," he said putting a hand to his head.

"As a former GKND operative, I only wish that I can talk to her. NOW!" Chad said, his voice growing louder and more intimidating as he got to the end of the sentence.

The strange looking guard then rolled his eyes. He couldn't stand Numbuh Vine (Lizzie). In fact, there were a lot of people in the organization that just found her downright annoying. Chad gave a thumbs up to Patton across from him. Patton was still sore from the interrogation, but he actually trusted Chad. Mainly because he didn't really have much choice.

"Abby, I HAVE to do this," Nigel said.

"Yeah...I guess you do," she replied sadly. Numbuh 1 began to see tears welling up in her eyes.

Numbuh 1 raised his weapon once more. This time, however, with hesitation. He had seen the fact that he had just taken out his friends. He had seen the fact that Numbuh 4 had lost faith in him. And what's worse? He had seen the fear and sadness behind Sector V's eyes. Being a bad person, a bad operative, and a bad friend was something he didn't want to be known as. He wanted to be known as a...hero. Still, he couldn't hide the fact of the grand scale of the organization's objectives. To wipe out all adulthood by whatever means necessary. THAT is what this was all about. And no one, not even Numbuh 5 could see just how adulthood affected not just the Earth, but other planets as well. His finger on the trigger, Numbuh 1 was prepared to shoot the laser weapon once more.

Suddenly, GKND operatives appeared in front of him. (Almost as if the had warped in with genetic booger material.) The operatives included NB476 and Numbuh 9L in her human disguise. Numbuh NB476 made a motion to the other operatives around her. They quickly grabbed the weapon from Nigel's hands and placed him in galactic handcuffs.

"What are you guys doing here?" Nigel said angrily.

"Under the Galactic Kids Next Door, you are hereby court-martialed for insubordination and misconduct," Numbuh NB476 said.

"For what," Nigel asked.

"You took the mission into your own hands, Nigel. It's not your job to track down these operatives," 9L said a little bit kinder.

"YES! It's MY job to do that NIGEL UNO!" NB476 said thumping Numbuh 1 on the nose.

9L smirked a sly smile.

"Actually, you were sent to only capture 60 and 362. Not Sector V," she said. "I have a list here of all the operatives scheduled for decommissioning," she said holding a clipboard and winking at Numbuh 1. Was 9L actually helping him out?

Nigel looked at Abigail. She still wore the same sad broken look on her face he had seen before the operatives showed up. The two shared a look, and then Abby watched as the operatives AND Nigel disappear as quickly as they came. Hoagie, Kuki, and Wally were beginning to come to. However, that didn't stop the chaos of the teens destroying the convention center with every battle. Abby fell to her knees. Suddenly, Cree and three other teens appeared in front of them.

"What's the matter sis? You miss your little friend," Cree said with a laugh.

Cree then raised her hand about to blast Abby when a bright yellow blast shot her down quick. She fell to the ground painfully and groaned. The yellow blast had come from Numbuh 86's mustard weapon.

"Back up _teenager_ ," Fanny said adding emphasis to the last word.

As she ran over to Numbuh 5, she noticed that the operative was in tears. She bent down and sat on the ground next to her.

"Numbuh 5...I-I know I'm not good at these things," 86 said, nervously rubbing her arm. "But we can do this! We can defeat the Galactic Kids Next Door and save everyone...including...Numbuh 1..."

Abby looked up at the operative; the tears still running down her face. Could they stop them? Could they stop the most powerful KND organizations in the galaxy? And as for Numbuh 1...how could they save him?

 **NOTE: I was listening to It's Not Over by Secondhand Serenade while writing this because I found an old KND amv on YouTube with the song back in 2008 when the season finale (Operation I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S.) premiered.**


	19. NINETEEN

**Codename: Kids Next Door**

 **operation:**

 **g.a.l.a.c.t.i.c.**

 **NINETEEN**

Nigel Uno opened his eyes. He and the Galactic operatives that captured him were at the Galactic Kids Next Door base. His hands began to hurt from the strain of the handcuffs. Numbuh NB476 ordered the operatives to force Nigel down on his knees. Once they did, he let out a grunt and looked up at NB476. She was staring daggers at him.

"You are in BIG trouble Numbuh 1," she said. "How dare you go against orders!"

"I HAD to capture them. I didn't want you torturing them!" He said furiously. "You have no right to take kids and-"

SLAP! NB476 slapped Uno hard; right across the face. The sting of the slap caused him to wince in pain. Numbuh 9L bent down to Numbuh 1's level and attempted to wipe his wound with a washcloth. However, NB476 shoved her out of the way.

"That's nothing compared to what I'M going to do to you-" she started her rant until she was cut off.

Numbuh Infinity appeared in front of them.

"That is enough NB476. Nigel Uno will not be interrogated today," he said.

"Well, WHY NOT!"

"We have other plans for him," Infinity said walking closer to Numbuh 1. "Still, he did disobey orders, and your court-martial has not gone unnoticed."

Chad and Patton were still waiting in their cells for the arrival of Numbuh Vine. They had asked the guard to allow them to speak with her and, surprisingly, he allowed them to. Patton rubbed his arm. Numbuh NB476 really knew how to get information out of people. However, Patton hadn't said a word to them. It took all his strength to keep his mouth shut. He couldn't help but think of his friends and the Kids Next Door. After all, they were still on the so-called "wanted" list of the GKND. He thought of Rachel and Sector V, but also he thought of Numbuh 1. Taken aback by the fact that Nigel was working with them! How could he just throw away all the values that the KND taught him? Friendship, loyalty, and ethics. The GKND must've had a brainwashing effect on him.

Suddenly, Patton heard the prison door opened. The guard began speaking to what sounded like Lizzie. He could hear the two arguing all the way down the prison hallway. Of course, Lizzie was extremely loud. She yelled practically everything she said. Chad then gave Patton a nod as if to say that Lizzie was indeed inside the prison making her way down the hallway. Patton was interested in what Lizzie had to say. (Or should he say Numbuh Vine). Chad had explained that she too had been helping him disseminate information. As if on cue, Lizzie approached Chad's cell.

"Well, I know THIS wasn't part of our plan," she whispered to Chad. (It was strange to Patton because he had never heard her whisper before).

"I know. But you've got to get us out of here somehow," Chad whispered back.

"Us?"

Chad then pointed toward Patton. Lizzie turned around and 60 gave her a wave.

"Well, that's just great! He got captured!" She said her voice suddenly growing louder.

"Shhh! Do you want them to hear?" Chad said pointing at the guards. "Listen, you've got to send a message to the Kids Next Door. A real transmission this time, to warn them!"

"And what if I get caught? Besides, what do I tell them?"

"Everything," Chad said softly.

Back at the convention center, Numbuh 5 and Sector V were having a time with the teenagers that were still causing a scene. Sector V itself was completely broken spiritually. I mean, they had just gone face to face with Nigel Uno. Numbuh 1. Their friend...or so they thought.

"I can't believe it," Hoagie said rubbing his head and getting to his feet. "Numbuh 1's..." He paused. How was he supposed to phrase the fact that their former leader had just tried to hurt them.

The team looked down in sadness. However, they didn't have time to mope for long because many teens surrounded them and were asking for a fight. Abby knew they had to take down the GKND, but they had to end this battle with the teens first. So they put aside their woes momentarily as they kicked, punched, and fire weapons at every teen that came their way. Even 86 joined in with them.

362 burst into the convention center. Not knowing why or how the teens were attacking. She also joined in the fight. (Since she didn't have a weapon; her fists did the talking). With every punch, kick, and weapon blasting everywhere around her, Rachel was in on the battle. Suddenly, a loud shrill beeping sound (the same one that Numbuh 1 had used on his team back in Ch 5. but louder) blared over the loudspeakers of the convention center. The shrill noise caused every teen and KND operative to stop the fighting, cover their ears, and fall down on their knees. After a brief moment of the noise, it stopped. Then, a strange symbol appeared on the giant monitor. It looked like the same type of symbols used by the GKND. An electronic voice echoed out to the kids and teens.

"AttEnTion FeLLow OpEraTives. UnDER the Rules of ThE GKND, PleASE follOW InsTRUctions. ABANDOn Plan X immEDiateLY. ReCon will BE disTRibuTed to the TEENS. ExiT the AREA ImmeDiAteLy."

As quick as they came, the teens exited the convention center, and the monitor shut off leaving the KND operatives with even more questions.

"Now what Numbuh 5?" Fanny said reloading her weapon.

"I...I don't know," Abby replied watching the teens dramatically exiting.

"Yes you do Abby," Rachel said walking up to her and Fanny.

"362! Sir, what happened," 86 asked in shock.

"Later Numbuh 86...right now we've got an army to mobilize. Right Numbuh 5?" Rachel said with a wink.

Abby looked at the former Supreme Leader. An army? An army! She was right! They did have an army to mobilize! And a Galactic Base to locate.


	20. TWENTY

**Codename: Kids Next Door**

 **operation:**

 **g.a.l.a.c.t.i.c.**

 **TWENTY**

Numbuh 1 fell to the ground hard as he was thrown in the cell. He rubbed his head and turned around ready to fight his attackers. However, the iron bars shut in his face. He couldn't believe that the Galactic Kids Next Door had captured him. Him! One of the top galactic level operatives from Earth! Still, he knew Numbuh Infinity rather well. Maybe he could convince him to let him go.

"You can't do this to me. Numbuh Infinity, you've got to listen to me," Nigel said.

"I know why you did what you did Nigel Uno. But going against orders led to probable cause for your court-martial."

Nigel looked down forlorn. He had gone against orders before, but never had he been thrown in prison like this. Numbuh Infinity looked up at the depressed operative. Nigel could tell he had a look of, for some reason, confidence in his eyes.

"Your court martial trial will take place tomorrow at sixteen-hundred hours. You will be brought before the Grand Council of the Galactic Kids Next Door to discuss things further," he said before walking away.

"Trial?" Nigel said still looking through the prison bars. He had more questions, but Numbuh Infinity had already made his way out of the prison.

Numbuh 9L appeared in front of Nigel looking sad. She desperately wished she could help him out.

"9L, you've got to help me."

"I'm afraid I can't do that Nigel. The council's been wanting to talk to you for a while."

Numbuh 1 rubbed his eyes.

"You should get some rest. Sleep. Relax."

How in the world was he supposed to relax? Worried about the trial, Nigel's heart was racing. What were they going to say to him? Still, a small nap might do him some good. 9L smiled and began walking away from the prison cell. Nigel called out to her to stop her momentarily.

"Wait 9L! You stopped 476 from capturing my friends. I just wanted to say...thanks."

9L turned around and smiled.

"You're welcome. Now, get some rest."

With a little relief, Nigel turned around and sat down on the mattress. It was true that he was very drowsy. He closed his eyes and let the drowsiness take hold of him. Suddenly, he found himself at the tree house. He was dressed up in his galactic uniform (the first one he wore when he told his teammates goodbye). The tree house was filled with a gloomy fog. It was as if the place had been pulled straight out of a horror movie.

"Hello, is anyone here," he called out.

The tree house was empty and no one answered him. It had an eerie feeling of loneliness, the same feeling he felt when he was all alone on the GKND base. Staring out into the dark regions of space. After looking around, he noticed the podium in the room; the same one he had stood behind so many times for mission debriefings. Nigel walked up to the podium with the "1" insignia across the front. He then stood behind it and placed his hands on it.

"Greetings fellow Kids Next Door," he said in a low whisper to himself. "Today's mission is an important one."

Then he smiled. They were the words he spoke all those years ago during Operation No P in the Ool. Everything seemed so much simpler back them. Now, things were so much more complicated.

"Nigel Uno..." a strange voice called out.

"Yes? Who's there?"

Who would be here with him? Nigel walked over to the entrance door and down the hallway. The voice kept repeating his name over and over again...in a very eerie way.

"Show yourself!" Numbuh 1 yelled growing frustrated.

"The decision is yours," the voice said.

"What decision? What's going on?"

Suddenly, Numbuh 1 saw a giant flash of light. He then saw his home planet of Earth. It looked so peaceful until it abruptly exploded. Blew up! Right in front of him! Nigel then let out a scream and woke up from the nightmare with a start. He slowly wiped the sweat from his forehead, and took in his surroundings. Unfortunately, it hadn't all been a dream. He was still stuck in the cold and lonely prison cell waiting to be put on trial for his insubordination.

Back at the convention center, the children were still attempting to clean up the damage that had been left by the teens. After being told to abandon something called "Plan X," the teens had fled leaving the kids next door operatives with questions, bruises, and a huge mess of debris to clean up. Numbuh 362 then informed 86 about the mysterious coordinates she had left behind. 11. 23. 07. X, Y, and Z coordinates for the location of the GKND base. She then explained the whole ordeal of Patton's, Numbuh 60's, capture. Fanny was not only shocked but a little embarrassed that she couldn't figure out the fact that the clue was actually relatively easy to decipher. Coordinates of a location.

"So we know where their headquarters are. So what? They probably have us out-gunned and out-matched," Fanny said looking down.

"It's like Rachel said Numbuh 86...we've got an army to mobilize," Abby said confidently. "And Numbuh 5 believes that we may be out-gunned, out-matched, and out-weaponized, but we are the Kids Next Door guys! We can do this! Now are you guys ready?"

Fanny and the other operatives looked at Abby and smiled. Could they really defeat the Galactic Kids Next Door? I mean it was a long shot. Could they pull it off?

"I'm ready!" Wally said.

"Me too!" Hoagie said.

"Me three!" Kuki said.

Abby smiled at her teammates. Even though Numbuh 1 had decided to betray them. At least, she still had the loyal three from Sector V.

"All right! 5,!" Abby said.

"4."

"3."

"2."

"Numbuh 1," a prison guard said to Nigel while holding a clipboard. "We are almost ready for you."

 **Author's Note: Hey guys! I was supposed to be updating this on Mondays and Fridays. I'm sorry that this update was late and if there are anymore delays in the future. I'm running out of ideas and plot outline, so if you have any ideas please REVIEW or PM! :)**


	21. TWENTY ONE

**Codename: Kids Next Door**

 **operation:**

 **g.a.l.a.c.t.i.c.**

 **TWENTY ONE**

 **Author's Note: If some of the dialogue looks familiar between 3 and 4 with the distress call, it's because it is from the old GKND: Update in which Numbuh Vine calls them.**

The doors to the bridge of the moonbase opened, as Numbuh 86 and Sector V rushed inside. They now knew where the Galactic base was located, but they couldn't just barge in. First, they needed some plan of action. Operatives such as 86, 362, and even decommissioning operatives like 51, 91, and 99 were hard at work strategizing and calculating a plan of attack. Abby headed the conversation.

"All right, look...before we even begin to mobilize everyone, we should at least figure out how to go about this."

"Numbuh 5's right," 362 stated. "We need to know what we're getting into here."

"How are we supposed to know everything?! Sure, 362 and 60 figured out bits of information, but there's still a lot we don't know about them," 86 yelled with attitude.

While Abby was busy on the bridge, Hoagie had once again been put in charge of all the pilots of the KND. He was also working with many operatives on creating brand new 2x4 vehicles to up the ante on the galactic kids next door. After all, their weapons and ships were far more advanced. Ace even helped as well. That left Numbuhs 3 and 4 still on the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. Abby had ordered them to wait inside in case of an emergency situation or emergency call. Kuki was too busy watching Rainbow Monkeys on the monitor to be paying attention to any distress calls. Wally, on the other hand, was getting a bit antsy.

"Why are you watching THOSE STUPID RAINBOW MONKEYS!" He yelled, his voice growing louder at the end of the sentence.

"Rainbow monkeys are not stupid! They're huggable and adorable," Kuki yelled back.

"We're supposed to be looking out for distress calls!"

"I know. But whose gonna call Sector V. We already battled the teens."

Just then, a red light went off as static came on the monitor. Whoever was trying to contact them, the signal didn't seem very strong.

"No one's gonna call huh?" Wally said sarcastically.

He then pressed a button and placed his hand on a throttle in order to strengthen the signal. However, the snowy static still covered the monitor. Suddenly, he and Kuki heard strange electronic beeping noises in between the static. They then head someone say the words, _Numbuh Vine._ Kuki and Wally looked at one another. Whoever, this so-called Numbuh Vine was, they had to answer them. Even though getting the g:knd was the top priority, they still couldn't ignore a possible distress call. As the two looked at the signal, they noticed the call was coming in long distance.

"It must be a long distance call. The readings are saying its almost a kazillion miles away," Wally said.

"How far away is that," Kuki asked.

"I don't know, but it may be straight from the Galactic Kids Next Door. Hello? Come in," Wally said while pressing another button. "Can you hear me?"

Kuki placed her hands on Wally's arm.

"No no. You gotta push this thingy over here," Numbuh 3 said pointing to another button. She was about to press it as 4 tried to stop her.

"No don't," Wally warned. But it was too late. Kuki pressed the bright blue button.

This, of course, changed the channel once again to Rainbow Monkeys once more.

"Aw! Now look what you did," 4 said angrily.

"What?" Kuki yelled back. Then, she began singing the traditional Rainbow Monkeys theme song.

Wally groaned.

"Enough already with the rainbow crud," he said pressing a green button which switched the annoying song off. "Come in Numbuh Vine. Are you there?" He asked again.

"WE LOVE YOU!" Kuki said ignoring the seriousness of the situation.

Wally was flabbergasted. "You did n- This is an official intergalaptic Earth call!"

"InterGALACTIC!" Kuki said correcting him.

"Whatever. You don't say I love y-" Wally started until he was interrupted by a strange electronic voice.

" _Earth operatives? Are you there? Do you read me,"_ the strange Numbuh Vine said.

Numbuhs 3 and 4 were shocked by what had appeared on the screen. It was the same strange symbols that the GKND had faxed to them with that dire warning.

Numbuh 1 began walking down the prison cell hallway in between two guards. He noticed that a few other guards were talking to Chad. Why on Earth would they be talking to him for? Still, he had other things to worry about. He was about to be put on trial in front of the Council of the Galactic Kids Next Door. To say his nervous was an understatement. He was also afraid. Nigel had never been court-martialed for anything in his life, and now he was going to have to defend his actions of insubordination. Thoughts of this former teammates ran through his mind. He felt horrible for how he had treated them, but he didn't have a choice. They were his friends. Were. That was the keyword. After the events of what happened between them, Nigel began to wonder if they still were his friends. Their looks of disappointment and sadness were still stuck with him. Numbuh Infinity had told him earlier that the organization had been wanting to talk to him for a while. Nigel knew that organization had something in mind for him, but he wasn't sure if he would like what that something was.

The doors of the prison flew open. Nigel looked down at the handcuffs on his wrists. He had never been brought before the Council before, but he had heard of their reputation. And it wasn't a good reputation.


	22. TWENTY TWO

**Codename: Kids Next Door**

 **operation:**

 **g.a.l.a.c.t.i.c.**

 **TWENTY-TWO**

 **Author's Note: If you guys have any ideas, let me know.**

Numbuh 1 stood outside the door to the Grand Council of the GKND. It was only a matter of time before he would be put on trial for his insubordination. So many thoughts raced through his head. What on Earth would he say in order to defend himself? He couldn't lie to them; so I guess it was for the best if he started with the truth. And the truth was...he couldn't let his friends be tortured. He just couldn't. They were a part of him. A part of his life. A part of his heart.

The security operatives released their grip on his arms. After all, he couldn't go anywhere. Not with the energy cuffs on him. Suddenly, Nigel noticed Numbuh Infinity walk by them. He was about to call out to him until Infinity stopped and stared straight at him.

"Nigel...I'm afraid I won't be able to attend your court-martial. It seems I am needed elsewhere, however, Numbuh 74.239 will be there via the transmitter."

"Where...where are you going?" Nigel said; the sound of fear in his voice showing. "You're one of the only ones that actually believes in me!"

"That is not true Nigel. We ALL believe in you. This organization believes in you," Infinity said putting a hand on Numbuh 1's shoulder. "Remember that."

With those last two words, Numbuh Infinity walked down the corridor and out of sight. Nigel looked down at his GKND communicator watch that still rested on his wrist. He remembered the first day it was given to him. After being recruited, Numbuh 9L had given it to him after his basic training had been completed. Training. No amount of training could have prepared him for this. Betraying his friends. Attempting to capture them. Who was he? Nigel began thinking. _Maybe Wally way right. Maybe I don't deserve the title of Numbuh 1 anymore._

Suddenly, he was snapped out of his sad thoughts by the sound of the steel door opening in front of him.

"In you go," one of the security officers said.

Nigel felt the officer shove him into the room. It was pitch black inside until a yellow spotlight came on and illuminated him. The energy cuffs suddenly dissipated; leaving him standing there alone in the cold dark room. A strange electronic voice came over the loudspeaker.

"NiGeL UnO. Under Article 10, it states that you are hereby allocated a speedy trial for your insubordinate actions. Of Article 10, you are given these rights..."

-You have the right to be informed of the charges against you.

-You have the right to remain silent.

-You have the right to a defense. Do you wish us to allow you an operative administrator of defense?"

Nigel shook his head. He had decided long ago in his cell that he was going to defend...himself.

Numbuhs 3 and 4 were still shocked by the fact that someone called Numbuh Vine had contacted them.

"If you're a Galactic Kids Next Door operative, I've got to get Numbuh 5!" Wally said about to leave the S.C.A.M.P.E.R.

"No!" Numbuh Vine yelled stopping him. "What I'm about to tell you is crucial information!"

Suddenly, a strangely shaped shadow appeared on the monitor. Wally and Kuki squinted their eyes to try and make out exactly who they were talking to. Then, a loud sound occurred. Numbuh 4 then realized that Numbuh Vine was faxing them information straight from the Galactic Kids Next Door itself. Quickly, he grabbed the paper from the faxer. He was ready to read whatever info Vine had given them. However, the paper was covered in weird symbols. The same weird symbols that were faxed to the KND with the cryptic warning.

"What is this crud?" Wally said as Kuki took the slip of paper from him. "Hey!"

"This information had to be encrypted. It is our only hope!" Numbuh Vine said growing angry.

"Well how are we supposed to understand all those weird alien numbers?!" Kuki responded; also a little miffed.

"Yeah, we never studied CANADIAN in school," Wally said adding emphasis to the word "Canadian."

The strange shadow then turned into an even stranger shadow. Now, Numbuhs 3 and 4 could make out that the person or thing they were talking to had long tentacles.

"They're not Canadian you Earth dope! That's the galactic standard based numerical system," Numbuh Vine said showing the two the symbols as if she was teaching them. "It combines the pictographic treatments of galactic ancient based-"

Numbuh Vine's voice went into static again. What happened next shocked Wally and Kuki to their cores. The tentacle-like creature suddenly morphed into what looked like Lizzie DeVine.

"Now my human disguise is acting up!"

WHAT HAD JUST HAPPENED! WHO WAS THIS NUMBUH VINE REALLY? AND JUST WHY IN THE HECK DID SHE APPEAR TO LOOK LIKE LIZZIE! Numbuhs 3 and 4 were so flabberghasted until Wally finally said something.

"She looked better with tentacles," he whispered to Numbuh 3.

"I HEARD THAT!" the Lizzie-look alike yelled.

Back on the bridge, Abby was busy going over planned strategies with Numbuhs 86 and 362. They knew that if they planned on attacking that they had to be smart about it. Even though she wanted more than anything to just go barging in, Abby knew that she couldn't do that. While the operatives at work were laying out the possible groundwork for a full frontal assault, Abby looked out into the deep reaches of space. Her thoughts thought back to Numbuh 1. He himself how now been captured...and for what? Not only that, but she was also confused as to why some of the teens were working with the GKND. No wonder Maurice had tried to warn her so many times about a so-called splinter cell. THAT splinter cell was the Galactic Kids Next Door. The Nefarious, Reckless, Immoral, Crazed Galactic Kids Next Door. Nigel had been captured by them, but for some reason, it seemed that his allegiance to them still hadn't wavered. And that was something she just couldn't understand.


	23. TWENTY-THREE

**Codename: Kids Next Door**

 **operation:**

 **g.a.l.a.c.t.i.c.**

 **TWENTY-THREE**

 **Author's Note: A long update...I know.**

 **Also, the italics are a flashback in this chapter.**

The dark room in which Nigel Uno found himself grew more and more ominous. The electronic voice had asked him if he wished to have an operative administrator of defense. In other words, someone to defend his case for his court-martial. He knew he was on trial for insubordination and for disobeying orders. However, he had chosen to face the Grand Council of the GKND alone. Still, he couldn't hide the slight fear in his face. What would happen if they found him guilty? More importantly, what else did the council want to see him for? Numbuh Infinity had told him that they had been wanting to see him for a while. The reasons behind this were, at the moment, unclear. Suddenly, a few monitors came on-screen. They each had strange alien-like symbols on them. A familiar voice came over the loudspeaker.

"Numbuh 1, your trial and final test has commenced," the voice said.

"Final test?" Nigel answered.

"Yes, but more on that later."

Then, the realization came to Nigel. The voice he had just heard belonged to none other than Numbuh 74.239. Infinity had told him that he would be present at the trial. But what test was he talking about? Numbuh 1 knew that he had already passed various exams once he joined the organization.

"Please describe your reasoning for your insubordination."

Nigel swallowed hard. He then wiped the sweat from his brow. He HAD to defend his actions. He just had to. Being part of this organization meant everything to him. If he got kicked out of the Galactic Kids Next Door, where would he go? Besides Sector V, the KND believed that he had been honorably discharged. The details of his disappearance were known only to his teammates.

"I am Nigel Uno. A.K.A. Numbuh 1 of the Galactic Kids Next Door," he said.

Numbuh 60 was still locked away in his cell. He had watched earlier as guards had already escorted Chad out. It probably had to do with the fact that he had betrayed the organization and was still awaiting trial for his actions. Along with...Numbuh 1. Patton was confused. Had Nigel Uno finally come to his senses? How he wished and prayed that that statement could be true. However, he knew that whatever was to happen was up to Numbuh 1 himself. Besides, Patton had been given instructions by Lizzie and Chad about an hour ago. He could still remember the conversations he and the other two operatives had.

 _"Listen, you've got to send a message to the Kids Next Door. A real transmission this time, to warn them!" Chad said urgently._

 _"And what if I get caught? Besides, what do I tell them?" Lizzie asked._

 _"Everything," Chad said softly._

 _Lizzie looked at Chad then to Patton. "All right. I'll try to send out a transmission. But what about you?"_

 _"My trial is still set to take place today after Numbuh 1's," Chad replied sadly._

 _Lizzie gasped loudly, but Patton was confused. What was so bad about Nigel's trial?_

 _"But if they talk to him they might-"_

 _"Invade the Earth?" Chad said finishing her sentence._

 _Now Patton was not only confused but flabbergasted. The GKND were really going to try to take the Earth hostage?_

 _"What about me," Patton asked, now wanting to be more involved._

 _"You've got to escape Patton and help get Lizzie out of here," 274 replied. "Take this."_

 _Numbuh 274 then handed Patton multiple M.A.R.B.L.E.(S) (Mustardy Armament Releases Big Loud Explosion). Patton was, at first, surprised that he was able to sneak a weapon into the cell. That is until he remembered that Chad Dickson was quite skilled as an operative._

 _"I got em' while I was at a Teens Headquarters on Earth," he said. "When the time is right, get yourself and Lizzie off this station."  
_

 _"But how will I know when the time is right sir," Patton asked with a salute._

 _"Give me 45 minutes to send out a transmission, then I'll meet you at the escape pods," Lizzie said answering him._

 _Patton nodded and watched as Lizzie headed out of the prison._

Now, time was up. Patton knew he had to make his move. Still, he was a bit afraid due to the fact that the guards were armed with laser weapons. But, if he could subdue one of them and take their weapon, that would be a good resource to have while searching for Lizzie. He walked over to the door of his cell and counted to 10 in his head. 1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10!

BANG!

Once he threw the M.A.R.B.L.E. down it exploded the cell doors in front of him. The smoke cleared and he found himself face to face with two guards. In one quick move, he flipped over the top of one of them and threw another marble. This time the explosion caused one of the guards to fall unconscious. As for the other guard? Patton punched him right in the face! He looked down and noticed the guard's weapon lay on the ground. As soon as he picked it up, he raced toward the prison entrance. The doors were in his sight! He was going to make it out of this horrible place! After running for what seemed like forever, Patton pushed open the prison doors. AT LAST! HE WAS OUT! OUT OF A PLACE THAT HE NEVER WISHED TO RETURN TO! The plan for escape wasn't over yet though. He still had to find Lizzie; wherever she might be... And if anyone got in his way...he still had three marble weapons and now a laser gun to take them out.


	24. TWENTY-FOUR

**Codename: Kids Next Door**

 **operation:**

 **g.a.l.a.c.t.i.c.**

 **TWENTY-FOUR**

Patton ran down the hallway, his blaster held high ready to fire, just in case. His mission? To find the escape pods/ships in this place. Wherever they might be! They had to be around here somewhere. Suddenly, a loud blaster sound echoed throughout the station. As Patton looked up, he heard the sound of a laser gun being cocked. Slowly he walked on until he was face to face with someone he'd rather not see again. Numbuh NB476...the one who had tortured him. Numbuh 60 knew that he had to fight her. He just wasn't sure if he would win.

Meanwhile, Abby was still busy dealing with planning for an attack, but in the midst of all this planning, someone was trying to contact her as well.

"On-screen," she said to the moon base operatives.

They two operatives then pressed a few buttons on a console. The face that appeared next on the monitor was none other than...Cree.

"What do _you_ want," Numbuh 5 said angrily; adding emphasis to the word "you."

"I have my orders," Cree responded. "Straight from the GKND."

"Cree, you can't possibly be working with them! They wanna wipe out all adults! How do you know you're not being double-crossed!"

"You already were Crab-agail!" Cree said, putting salt on an already opened wound of Numbuh 1's betrayal. "I just wanted to let you know that even we teens don't even know who runs the Galactic Kids Next Door. All we know is they have given us a new plan into wiping out you brats once and for all!"

"Is that why you called? To gloat?"

"Of course little Abby. That and to tell you that our ultimate weapon? Hasn't even been launched yet..." And with that cryptic threat, Cree ended her transmission.

Numbuhs 3 and 4 were still reeling from the fact that Lizzie was an alien! Not only that but that she was working for the gKND! How were they supposed to take that information? However, she seemed to be wanting help. For what reason? Wally and Kuki couldn't pinpoint.

"Anyway, what do you want us to do now?" Wally asked; still a little shaken up.

"Now? Now you get everyone off that planet!"

3 and 4 looked at one another. They had read from Maurice's files that the vile organization had planned to eradicate kids, teens, and adults on the planet. But what Lizzie was asking for? Did she want them to follow that order at this precise moment? Then, as if they both knew one another's thoughts, Kuki and Wally spoke at the same time.

"Everyone?" They both said with confusion.

"Everyone. Every kids next door operative, every adult, every boy, girl, man, woman, and child! Because they're coming! And they're coming to-"

Suddenly, 3 and 4 watched as Lizzie was blasted from the side. Lasers of what looked like every color beamed forth. She had been found out.

"Do it now! Before it's too-"

SKSKSKSKZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

STATIC.

SNOWY STATIC.

Wally and Kuki looked at one another in shock. Whatever Lizzie was trying to finish explaining about the GKND, it looks like they were attempting to capture her. Jeez! How far was this organization willing to go? It had already been established that they were planning to get rid of everyone! But the more and more the web of lies grew, the worse it got. So many questions? Who was after Lizzie? What is their full plan? Did Numbuh 1 know about his former girlfriend being an alien? Wally knew that there would be no time at all to answer all the questions moving around in his mind. He just knew that they had to tell Numbuh 5...and fast!

"Come on Kuki! We've got to get to Numbuh 5!"

"But what about the message?"

"What message!?"

"The snowy one!" Numbuh 3 said pointing to the screen.

"What the-...that's not a message! That's just static, now come on!" Numbuh 4 said turning off the monitor.

Quickly, he grabbed 3 by the hand and they headed toward the bridge of the moon base. While on their way there, they passed by the flight hanger and noticed Numbuh 2, Ace, and more pilots looking over new blueprints. Hoagie noticed the two as well. He called out to them from across the way.

"What's wrong guys?" Numbuh 2 said waving

"No time to talk Numbuh 2! We've gotta get to the bridge!" Numbuh 4 said, still holding onto Kuki's hand.

Hoagie looked from Ace to the other pilots and handed them the blueprints.

"You need help?" He said to his teammates.

"No! You keep working on those new 2x4 vehicles!" Wally said in one last yell as he passed by.

Numbuh 2 scratched his head and then shrugged. Finally, after passing countless operatives and different rooms, Wally and Kuki reached the bridge. Numbuh 4 pushed the door opened in a rush. He and Kuki fell to the ground because of the might of Wally's muscles. As he helped Numbuh 3 up, he then raced to meet up with Numbuh 5.

"Numbuh 5! Lizzie just-just contacted us," he said panting.

"She said that we need to evacuate everyone," Numbuh 3 added.

"I know! I know! Cree just called to tell me-" Numbuh 5 stopped. "Did you say, Lizzie?"

"Yeah. She's a cruddy alien!" Wally said, adrenaline still coursing through him.

"What do you mean?" Abby said confusedly.

"She worked for them," Numbuh 362 said joining into the conversation.

It was getting to the point that everytime Numbuh 5 saw Rachel, she grew more angrier. How much information did 362 leave out about the organization? Sure, she had revealed that Chad had given her information about the GKND, but what else had he told her? And why was she only revealing certain details but not others? Numbuh 5 was beginning to feel like Numbuh 362 knew more than she was letting on. After all, Numbuh 1 betrayed them. Who's to say that Rachel was next?

"Rachel...," she said trying to remain calm. "You haven't been telling us everything have you?"

Numbuh 362 looked down sadly.

"Have you!" Numbuh 5 said, now with anger.

"No...I haven't."

This time, it was Numbuh 3's turn to yell.

"Well, why not?! Numbuh 1's our friend! You can't just keep his secrets away from us!"

"Because...the truth is too painful. I've been afraid. Afraid to tell you about the truth about the Galactic Kids Next Door's ultimate weapon," Rachel said sitting down.

Now it was getting interesting. Cree had just told Abby about a so-called "ultimate weapon." What could it be? A new laser weapon, maybe like the one in those sci-fi movies that explodes entire planets? Or maybe it was something that only got rid of adults? With such horrible motive, the gKND could have built anything? After thinking for a moment, Abby spoke again.

"What is this ultimate weapon?" Abby asked in a demanding tone of voice.

Rachel looked down again. This time she didn't even want to look Numbuh 5 in the eye.

"Don't make Numbuh 5 ask again."

Rachel then took a deep breath. "Their ultimate weapon...is Numbuh 1..."


	25. TWENTY-FIVE

**Codename: Kids Next Door**

 **operation:**

 **g.a.l.a.c.t.i.c.**

 **TWENTY-FIVE**

So, Numbuh 1 was the ultimate weapon for the gknd. Abby began to think back. She could remember trying to hold back tears that day when Nigel left. She could remember telling him if he was sure about leaving and that it was his choice to decide if he wanted to go. Of course, he told her that he couldn't pass up such a wonderful opportunity to work alongside such a prestigious organization. After all, Nigel Uno ate, slept, and bled everything about the Kids Next Door. He actually thought that they wanted him because he was such a good operation. Turns out it was all a lie.

"So...it was all a lie...all of it," Abby said sadly. "They only recruited him to brainwash him, turn him against, and use him."

"I know Abby. That's why I didn't want to tell you...any of you," Rachel said looking from Numbuh 5 to 3 and 4. "I knew it would only hurt you."

Abby knew Nigel more than anyone. She recruited him to the KND, she changed his grade on the entrance exam, and she was the one who...let him go.

"What's even more stanky about this, is that he doesn't even realize it. He doesn't even realize he's being used," Abby said.

"And Lizzie? Was she part of their plan all along?" Wally replied.

"Numbuh 5 don't know, but she's gonna find out." She said sitting down in the Supreme Leader chair. "Just one question Rachel. How are they going to use him as a weapon?"

"I don't know...but I know that whatever they plan to do with him...it can't be good."

Patton was still facing off with NB476. The two were looking at each other as if they both had come out of a Western movie. In other words, it was a standoff. Patton didn't know what was going on down the hall, but he could see lasers flying out of the room and lighting it up as well. Then, he heard a voice. It was Lizzie! She was in trouble! Well, he had his orders from Chad. Get Lizzie and get the heck out of here. And Patton wasn't someone to disobey orders. As he held up his weapon, he noticed NB476 smiling at him?

"Looks like you need some more play time with me huh disposable human!" She said smiling eerily.

"Looks like you caught me on a bad day," Patton retorted. He then threw another M.A.R.B.L.E. weapon. The blast not only knocked his opponent unconscious but also the smoke blocked his view.

"I'm not afraid of you. Not anymore," He said to NB476 on the ground.

Then, he took off running down the hall. He didn't have time to stop or even think. All he knew was that he had to get to Lizzie and fast! Once he got the room, he noticed that Lizzie had already been knocked out. Four operatives were trying to place handcuffs on her. But Patton wasn't having it! He threw down another marble! Then, he took his laser weapon and began firing it like a man on fire. The operatives he shot fell to the ground. The two he missed? A couple of punches and kicks took them out! Finally! He ran over to Lizzie! She was still unconscious, but he had to get her awake because she was the only one that knew how to find the pods.

"Lizzie! Lizzie wake up!" Numbuh 60 said slapping her. "Come on!"

"Huh? What?"

"We've got to get to the escape pods!"

"But I've got to finish my transmission."

Numbuh 60 looked up at the monitor and saw nothing but static.

"We don't have time!"

60 grabbed her by the hand and the two began walking out of the room. Lizzie then took the lead in order to get to the escape pods. The two ran for what seemed like forever until they came to the end of a hallway. There were four circular tubes latched onto what looked like the wall.

"These are it!" Lizzie said opening one.

As she got in, she heard Patton yell behind her. NB476 had pushed him to the ground.

"Numbuh 60!" Lizzie yelled.

She then watched helplessly as NB476 and Numbuh 60 began wrestling on the floor. Luckily, NB476 wasn't armed. However, she was just as dangerous as when she was. 60 tried desperately to shake her off but to no avail.

"No one escapes from me," she said to him punching him in the face.

"No one except me!" Patton said. His right hand formed a fist which he was able to use to punch her right back! She fell the ground, and Patton crawled on the floor to get to the pod.

"Hurry," Lizzie called out as she held out her hand.

Patton reached for it, but his ankle was grabbed from behind.

"NO!" NB476 said with a loud yell/scream.

Lizzie grabbed Patton by the hand and yanked him inside. Once the pod door closed, NB476 banged on it from the outside.

"GO GO GO!" Patton yelled.

Lizzie pressed a few buttons in the cockpit, and suddenly, the escape pod shot from the base. They were finally out of there! Numbuh 60 was still panting from the fight, but he couldn't help but be grateful to Lizzie.

"Thanks, Lizzie," he said gasping.

"I guess this means we're even huh?" She said with humor.

"Yeah...but what about Chad?"

Lizzie began putting in coordinates.

"And where are we going?"

"To the moonbase. It's the only place that's safe."

"Safe from what," Numbuh 60 asked.

"From annihilation..." Lizzie responded darkly.

Numbuh 60's eyes went wide with horror. It the gKND really did intend to get rid of everyone on planet Earth...what would happen to the Kids Next Door? What would happen to his friends? And what would become of Numbuh 1?


	26. TWENTY-SIX

**Codename: Kids Next Door**

 **operation**

 **g.a.l.a.c.t.i.c.**

 **TWENTY-SIX**

 **Man! What a long update! Almost three weeks! Sorry everyone, but I am losing interest and am having writer's block once again.**

The dark room of the council seemed to grow more and more smaller the longer Nigel stood there. He longed to somehow escape the space but he knew that wasn't an option. So, here he was. Having to defend himself to the Galactic Kids Next Door. An organization that he had sworn loyalty to almost two years to the day. Despite this major setback, he hadn't regretted joining up with them. He had actually done some good these past few months. He and Numbuh 9L had saved multiple children from the onset of various adult attacks. So, to him, his time hadn't been wasted. The spotlight still shined down on him as he presented his defense.

"I am Numbuh 1, A.K.A. Nigel Uno of the Galactic Kids Next Door. Since my initiation 730 days, 13 minutes, and 40 seconds ago, I have demonstrated the utmost honor and loyalty to this organization. Up until now, I have never questioned nor disobeyed any orders," Numbuh 1 said confidently.

The room then went eerily quiet. Suddenly, a monitor lit up. The sound of it booting up actually made Numbuh 1 jump. The monitor had no person on it; just an intergalactic symbol.

"Yes but now your loyalty is in question," a strange electronically disguised voice said.

Another monitor came on.

"You went to Earth to gather operatives that weren't even under your watch," another voice said.

"And you also disobeyed your head superior NB476," yet another voice said along with another monitor coming on.

Numbuh 1 knew that the council was right. He had gone against orders when he went to capture both Rachel and his former teammates. However, he had failed to capture them. If it hadn't been for Numbuh 9L covering up for them, Sector V would be decommissioned by now. Despite his insubordinate actions, Nigel still wanted to defend himself. After all, where would he go if the gKND decided to decommission him?

"I accept full responsibility for my actions," he said. "But I just couldn't allow NB476 to capture my teammates."

"They are no longer your team members Nigel Uno."

"I know. But I thought I could hit two birds with one stone. My top mission was to gather information on the suspect that was tracked on Earth. Chad Dickson. Formerly known as Numbuh 274."

Suddenly, as if on cue Numbuh 1 heard Chad's voice. Apparently, he was being brought in by some guards.

"Let go of me," Chad said struggling to get out of their grip.

Numbuh 1 then watched as the operative was thrown to the ground; his hands tied together by intergalactic laser-like handcuffs.

"We are fully aware of Chad Dickson's betrayal. His trial will take place as soon as this one is over."

"Nigel!" Chad tried to call out to him, but he was slapped in the back of the head by one of the guards. Then, he was taken to the back of the room behind Numbuh 1 and ordered to keep quiet.

"Anyway..." Nigel said ignoring Chad's cries. "I thought that since I was already on Earth, that I could capture the fugitives and my friends as well."

The room went quiet again. So much so that Numbuh 1 began to wonder if he had said the right thing. He was just stating the facts and the truth. Lying wouldn't get him anywhere in this case. He figured he might as well tell the truth because the gKND would find out rather quickly if he was lying. The various monitors and galactic symbols lit up again all at once. They each wanted to ask Numbuh 1 specific questions about his training, his specialties, and most importantly...his loyalty. So, Nigel behaved like a good soldier and answered truthfully every question that was directed at him. He explained himself very thoroughly but became stumped when one question came to him.

"Why do you keep referring to Sector V as your teammates and friends?"

"Well...I...look I know they're technically not my teammates anymore but I-"

"Don't you see!" One voice said cutting him off. "He is just like all the other Earth filth on that planet! He cares more about his friends than the mission at hand!"

Soon, the entire room was filled with voices of every council member talking all at once. They were arguing over Numbuh 1's loyalties, his insubordinate actions, and his Earth heritage and DNA. Chad remained silent, however. As Nigel looked behind him, he saw that for some reason or another, Chad had fear in his eyes. Actual fear. But fear of what? Ever since he joined the GKND, some of the operatives were prejudiced against the fact that he was from Earth. They thought that Earthlings were so full of adulthood, that anyone who came from the planet (kids or teens) were still like adults in every way. Nigel was fully aware of the large capacity of adults on his home planet. It was no secret that the number of adults overruled the number of children. Still, the arguing continued.

In their escape pod, Numbuh 60 and Lizzie noticed that they were finally approaching the moonbase. A familiar voice came over the loudspeaker.

"You are in the area zone of the Kids Next Door moonbase, please identify yourselves," the voice said.

"Numbuh 35! This is Numbuh 60. I have with me," Patton paused. Just how in the world should he explain Lizzie's status? "Uh...I have with me...temporary operative Lizzie Devine."

"You can call me Numbuh 49. That's what Nigel called me that time when we went to the dance together," she said.

Patton noticed something odd about the tone of her voice. Normally, every time she referred to Numbuh 1 she always called him by the nickname "Nigie." Also, she usually had a flair of love, care, and infatuation when she spoke about him. This time she said it as if she felt nothing. Patton knew that whatever had been going on with Lizzie and the Galactic Kids Next Door, he knew that she was not the same person he once knew.

"Yes...I repeat. This is Numbuh 60 and Numbuh 49. We are dealing with an emergency situation and our in need of medical attention."

There was a long pause between communication that made Patton nervous. Finally, 35 responded.

"Copy that Numbuh 60. You are clear to dock in the bay. Medical personnel are on their way."

60 and Lizzie sighed in relief simultaneously. They had made it. They actually had escaped and they had made it.


	27. TWENTY-SEVEN

**Codename: Kids Next Door**

 **operation**

 **g.a.l.a.c.t.i.c.**

 **TWENTY-SEVEN**

After a long time of arguing between the members of the council. Numbuh 74.239 called for a moment for the trial to resume and get back on track (if it ever was on track). This was the moment in which each council member could ask Nigel about his actions and about his disobeying orders. Nigel Uno wasn't nervous at all about the questioning though. He had heard about previous trials and knew that the questions asked, at first, would be basic ones. Numbuh 1 was a pretty good speaker, so he was well prepared for the first few sets of questions. However, THIS was a court-martial trial. This means that there wasn't a jury of peers. Only a jury of commanding officers and council members. Basically, the highest ranking members of the organization.

"Why did you disobey your commanding officer?" A council member asked as the questioning resumed.

"I believed that at the time, I was more capable of capturing the said operatives in question," Nigel responded; adding an air of flare.

"And the operatives that were in question were...Sector V?"

"Yes sir," 1 replied back quickly.

"Your former sector. The one you left? Is that correct?"

"Yes, sir."

The council members then began whispering to one another over their monitors. Actually, they were pretty bad at whispering considering every one of them were on monitors. So, Nigel could almost hear every word.

"What was your training like?" Numbuh 74.239 asked, even though he already knew the answer. "In the Galactic Kids Next Door I mean."

Nigel rolled his eyes. He knew very well what the training was like because he was the one who recruited him in the first place! Still, after shaking off his frustration, he had to answer the question.

"My training was the same as any other operative that is trained here. Once I joined, I was first put through basic training. The actions of that include physical tests, medical tests, orbital mechanics, space physiology, flight operations, and others. I then proceeded to go into advanced training where I was trained in simulation mockups, and on-the-job training," Numbuh 1 said making sure to tell every little detail. "After that, I was sent to intensive training where I went through flight specific integrated simulations and mission specific operational training."

74.239 smiled. Even though he was a council member, he had to admit that Numbuh 1 was the most capable operative he had ever encountered. However, he knew that the council was extremely biased against Numbuh 1 since day one just because he was from the planet Earth. In fact, the nearly everyone who worked for the organization couldn't stand Earth or its adult population. And any planet that they deemed unworthy were surely doomed.

"You've been with us only two years and you've already been assigned to a quadrant?"

"Yes, sir. Quadrant 3. I work with Numbuh 9L who-"

"DON'T INTERRUPT!" A council member yelled.

"Sorry sir," Nigel replied with his head down.

"I told you! He's one of the best operatives we have! Numbuh 1 is-" 74.239 tried to say in defense until he too was interrupted.

"So, you went through training quite quickly?"

"Yes sir," Nigel said confidently.

More whispering then commenced from the council members. All except from 74.239 who kept his mouth shut. He was a bit prejudiced against too just for the fact that he had spent so much time on Earth. After a little bit of whispering the council was interrupted by Chad.

"Why don't you tell him what you really plan to do?" Chad yelled still handcuffed.

Truthfully, Numbuh 1 had forgotten that he was back there. The council members then quieted down all except for one member who reprimanded the guards in the room.

"If you can't keep that prisoner quiet, then he'll have to be escorted out."

Chad let out a grunt of frustration. Nigel, however, thought it best to ignore him.

"So...you decided to capture your former friends eh? Thought it would be best if they were captured by you instead of NB476. Well, the real question that this council wants to know is who are you loyal to?"

Nigel Uno looked down at his feet. Suddenly, he felt his whole body grow cold. The question he had just been asked made him sick to his stomach for some reason. It was true that he had fought his former teammates, tried to capture them, and even be involved in a conspiracy/war with the Kids Next Door organization. Who was he loyal to? He knew the answer. He just didn't like it.

Sector V was still reeling from the fact that Rachel had told them that Numbuh 1 was the Galactic Kids Next Door's ultimate weapon. The fact that their best friend, well...former best friend was being used for immoral and questionable values. Abby looked at Rachel once more. She could tell that the operative looked physically drained from the previous fighting she had endured.

"You go to the med bay 362. You look like you could use some rest," Numbuh 5 said in a gentle voice.

"But Abby-"

"Believe me, you've told us all we need to know for now. Go rest up."

Rachel smiled a warm smile and began to walk out of the room. She was stopped by Numbuh 86 who began inquiring her about plans and what to do in the event of a massive catastrophe for whatever the GKND had planned. 362 pointed in Numbuh 5's direction.

"You need to ask her Fanny. She's the one in charge now, and you need to remember that," 362 said putting a hand on 86's shoulder.

Fanny looked over at Numbuh 5 and the other members of Sector V. Wally gave her a sarcastic eyebrow raise as if to say, "yeah...you gotta listen to her now." The operative walked over to Abby and the two shook hands. She then apologized for not taking Abby seriously about her being the new Supreme Leader. Abby took the apology in stride because she knew about the close bond between Fanny and Rachel. It would be hard to follow orders from someone you weren't as close to. Plus, 362 was an amazing leader. Abby at times felt like she didn't deserve the rank she had been given, but she her responsibilities to the organization and kids everywhere.

"Well...Cree said that the GKND is planning an attack. Which means we've got to be prepared for any-thang!" Numbuh 5 said; adding emphasis to the word _anything_.


	28. TWENTY-EIGHT

**Codename: Kids Next Door**

 **operation**

 **g.a.l.a.c.t.i.c.**

 **TWENTY-EIGHT**

 **Author's Note: Yeah, I know. It has been a long update! Sorry about that...just got my first new job! Yay me! :)** **Will try to update each weekend.**

A package of papers printed from the printer at the moonbase. Numbuh 5 grabbed them. They had just been faxed to her by Maurice. Apparently, he had more intel about the Galactic Kids Next Door. Earlier on, Cree had just told them that the plan of action hadn't even been put in place yet. Before she could even begin reading them, Numbuh 35 called her on her communicator.

"What's up Numbuh 35?" She said, a bit annoyed that she couldn't look at the papers.

"It's Numbuh 60! He's alive and in med bay along with Lizzie Devine!"

Abby looked at her teammates then back at the communicator. They had just been told the news about Lizzie's true "alien" form. Something they were still both confused and shocked by.

"Sector V and I will head that way. For now, be on the lookout for any other unknown crafts approaching the moonbase," Abby said confidently.

In one swift motion, Abby and the other members of Sector V left the room in a rush. As they were making their way down to the med bay, questions escaped from the members' mouths with adrenaline and excitement.

"Numbuh 60's alive?" Hoagie asked.

"And Lizzie's with em?" said Wally.

"But what about Numbuh 1?" said Kuki.

"Guys! We'll ask about it when we get to med bay. Now come on!"

Quickly, the five operatives ran out of the room and toward the medical bay. Maybe Lizzie or Patton could shed some light as to what the next move was for the Galactic Kids Next Door, Abby thought as her mind went racing. On their way there, they passed some moon base operatives still shaken up as to what their next plans would be in taking down the GKND...for good.

"I'm tellin ya it's weird! Lizzie's been an intergalactic alien this whole time," Hoagie said still running alongside his teammates.

"Then does that mean she used Numbuh 1 while she was here on Earth just so he would join those cruddy psychopaths!" Wally said joining in.

"Looks like we're about to get our answer. Med bay's the next door on the left," Abby said, a little out of breath.

The running shoes of Sector V slowly began to decrease in speed as they began to reach their destination. One by one they slowly to a halt; there were two moon base medical specialist standing in front of the door. Knowing that this wasn't an emergency, and even knowing that she hated to do it: Numbuh 5 pulled rank.

"I'm Abigail Lincoln, former member of Sector V and Supreme Leader of the Kids Next Door. We need to speak with the patients."

The two specialists looked at one another and back at their clipboards.

"Yes, well the two patients are extremely tired and need their rest so maybe it would be beneficial if you come back later," one of the doctors said nervously.

Suddenly, Numbuh 4 grabbed ahold of the doctor's shirt collar.

"Well, maybe you need to let us in that room before I made you!"

Nervously, the doctor looked at Abby for some order of getting Numbuh 4 to release him. However, she only responded with a wink.

"Okay okay. You can go in," He said after hearing a growl come from Wally.

Once the operatives entered the room, they were shocked at how bad Patton and Lizzie looked. The two looked as though they had just been through a momentous battle. Scars covered their faces and what looked like smoke covered their clothes. Abby had to look away when she first saw them. She felt that for some reason Numbuh 1 had done this to them. Suddenly, as if he could hear her thoughts...Patton spoke up.

"If you're thinking Numbuh 1 did this to us, you're wrong," He said weakly.

"What happened Patton?" Hoagie asked. "Who did this to you?"

"It's kind of a long story," he replied. "And I know we don't have much time," he said looking at Lizzie.

"He's right. We don't. Patton here rescued me and we both narrowly escaped the GKND moonbase with our lives," Lizzie said with a cough.

For some reason, she noticed that as soon as she started speaking; Sector V looked at her with angry faces.

"Well!? Did you evacuate the Earth!? I told Numbuhs 3 and 4 to-"

"Yeah. We heard." Hoagie said folding his arms.

"Well then! Why are you all looking at me like that?"

"How do we know we can even trust you, Lizzie! After all, you were the one who used to be part of the GKND!"

Lizzie looked down sadly. Suddenly, Patton came to her rescue.

"Guys! She was working with them! But not anymore! She and Chad both helped me escape."

The operatives gasped. They hadn't seen or heard about Chad or in almost two years.

"Then why'd you stop working with them?" Kuki asked.

Lizzie gulped nervously.

"They've gone too far. All of them. I thought I understood their intentions," Lizzie said walking over to the window. "Thought they were doing good things. Helping kids everywhere...from every planet they could find. And even when they'd blow up or destroy one I was so brainwashed, thinking that it was for the good of everyone."

Wally, Hoagie, Kuki, and Abigail looked at one another. Did she just say blow up a planet?"

"They even sent me here to Earth just so I could somehow get Numbuh 1 to join them...by getting close to him and being his girlfriend."

"Aha!" Wally said interrupting her; only to be shushed by Numbuh 5.

"But I was wrong," Lizzie said now with tears forming in her eyes. "They were never good people. They destroyed my planet and now...they intend to destroy yours."


	29. TWENTY-NINE

**Codename: Kids Next Door**

 **operation**

 **g.a.l.a.c.t.i.c.**

 **TWENTY-NINE**

 **Note: Sorry about the sooper long update. I hope all my readers are still with me on this.**

"The real question that this council wants to know is who are you loyal to?" Numbuh 1 repeated this question to himself many times. What in the world was he supposed to say? Sure, he was loyal to the Galactic Kids Next Door, but he couldn't just abandon his friends. However, after seeing the looks on his former teammates' faces, it looked like he already had abandoned them. So far this court-martial was going all wrong. But...he knew he had to defend himself. He had chosen to defend himself and that was exactly what he was going to do.

Nigel swallowed his nervous energy. He was ready to answer the question that he had feared...and he was ready with an answer.

"You. I am loyal to the Galactic Kids Next Door and its members. I may disobey orders at times, but that is only because I can see the bigger picture. The greater goal at hand. Since I joined up, I have not once spoken out of turn or disrespected by fellow officers!" He said.

"But when your friends are involved you disobey?" One of the council members spoke.

"Yes, but only as a precautionary. I knew that they were scheduled to have their memories erased, and I wanted to be the one to capture them first. Numbuh NB476's methods are too torturous to discuss."

The council members looked at one another.

"We are all aware of NB476's behavior, but she is not the one on trial. You are," another council member spoke up.

"She should be! When Numbuh 74.239 recruited me, I expected nothing but the best from the greatest Kids Next Door organization in the galaxy! What was I supposed to think about torturing captives and taking out whoever we deem unworthy. In the Kids Next Door-"

"This isn't the Kids Next Door! We are the Galactic Kids Next Door and as superior beings we recognize what methods are necessary," another member spoke interrupting Numbuh 1.

As Nigel looked behind him, he noticed Chad had gone quiet for some reason. His body trembling, his eyes were full of fear. It was almost as if he knew something terrible was about to happen. Numbuh 1 placed a hand to his cheek to think. Here he was...being court-martialed for disobeying orders and he could barely get a word out to defend himself. It was then that Numbuh 74.239 came to his aid again.

"I believe Nigel Uno is allowed to bring forth any witness to attest to his leadership skills and strong moral character."

That's right! He had forgotten all about his witness. The only one that could stand up for him. Numbuh 9L.

9L walked into a spotlight across the room from Numbuh 1. She didn't look scared at all. However, she wore a depressed look. After all, she lost her home planet to adulthood and knew the GKND were only stalling til they could do the exact same thing to the Earth. Numbuh 1 gave her a small smile, but she didn't give one back. As much as she cared for Nigel, she knew it would only look bad if the council saw her behaving in an unprofessional manner.

"Numbuh 9L," Numbuh 1 started his questioning. "What can you say about my moral character, code of ethics, and team standards?"

"You're determination and passion has always been of high value. That's why we recruited you. We need more operatives like you Numbuh 1," she said with her arms folded. "In terms of your moral character, you've always gone above and beyond the call of duty for the mission at hand. And as for team standards, there is nothing you wouldn't do for your teammates."

Nigel was quite proud of the things 9L was saying. However, the council members interrupted once again before he could ask another question.

"Let the record show that Numbuh 9L has been assigned to the same quadrant as Nigel Uno. It is no wonder she would stick up for her teammate, and we would like to allocate for her testimony to be dismissed," a council member said in a smart-aleck tone.

"WHAT?!"

"When exactly do they plan to blow up the Earth Lizzie," Wally asked.

"Soon," she replied wiping away tears in her eyes.

Sector V looked at one another. Abigail finally spoke up.

"Well...we know that the GKND is planning to destroy the Earth, but they somehow are working with the Teens as well. Cree said that they've haven't even launched their biggest weapon yet...but I still don't understand how Nigel Uno could be that weapon," she said recapping for everyone.

"These people are crazy Numbuh 5," Patton said with a grunt. After all, he was still recovering from his injuries. "Once I was captured, I was tortured for information and I saw...Numbuh 1. He's changed...He's one of them now." Patton said this with a bit of fear in his voice. He could still see NB476 and her "methods" of getting information.

Everyone in the room thought it was hopeless. After all, what chance did they have against the GKND? They had better weapons, better technologies, and even better operatives. Here's what they knew: 1) The GKND is planning to attack Earth 2) Number 1 has turned against and is somehow a weapon to be used against them 3) The Teens have also joined up with the GKND. Three points. Three huge points that when thought upon, only caused Numbuh 5 to get a huge pit in her stomach.

"I've got to get back to the bridge! Before we send out our operatives, we must let the Galactic Kids Next Door make the first move!"

"Are you crazy?" Numbuh 4 yelled. "They can annihilate half the planet by then!"

"We have to Numbuh 4...we have too."


	30. THIRTY

**Codename: Kids Next Door**

 **operation**

 **g.a.l.a.c.t.i.c.**

 **THIRTY**

 **Note: Wow! It's been a while guys. Been busy with work.**

The cold dark room seemed to close in around Numbuh 1. His only witness, and friend at this point, just had her testimony extracted. Due to her relationship to him, Numbuh 9L's testimony could not even save him. Nigel began to wonder if there was anything he could do to get these council members on his side. After all, they were the cream of the crop of the Galactic Kids Next Door. Surely, they realized that he was an efficient operative.

"I suppose my skills as an operative should speak for itself," he said in frustration.

"We understand that you no doubt have the skills, agility, intelligence, and wits just to have been recruited by us. However, that does not excuse your insubordination for disobeying orders," one of the council members said back.

"You don't understand! In fact, I don't believe you'll never understand! Why am I the one on trial here? What can I do to prove my loyalty?"

Nigel looked in 74.239's direction. He looked a bit nervous. It was almost if he knew the answer to Nigel's question. Suddenly, Numbuh 1 remembered what Infinity had told him before the trial had even started.

FLASH

"Nigel...I'm afraid I won't be able to attend your court-martial. It seems I am needed elsewhere, however, Numbuh 74.239 will be there via the transmitter."

"Where...where are you going?" Nigel said; the sound of fear in his voice showing. "You're one of the only ones that actually believes in me!"

"That is not true Nigel. We ALL believe in you. This organization believes in you," Infinity said putting a hand on Numbuh 1's shoulder. "Remember that."

FLASH

"I have to trust in Infinity's words...the organization does believe in me...so why are they treating me like this?" He thought to himself. He could only remember one other time he had been face to face with high ranking KND officers. It was the moment when he was a dewey-eyed recruit taking the exam to first get into the organization. Every one had to take this exam to be able to become a brand new operative. While some in command knew he had potential, they weren't enthusiastic about they way he was a "free thinker." The ideas he could come up with were crazy but effective. It was only because Numbuh 5 changed his grades that he was allowed in.

"To prove your loyalty to us and to the organization, we are giving you an important task. One that only you can pull off," one of the members said.

"What kind of important task?"

The shadows on the computer screen began whispering to one another. Nigel tried desperately to hear what they were saying but to no avail. He looked at Numbuh 74.239 and noticed that he still carried that look of anxiety. As for Chad, he too had the same look etched on his face. Numbuh 1 didn't understand. Was there something they knew that he didn't? After the whispering was over, one of the council members spoke.

"We cannot give you that information until the trial is over."

"Well it pretty much is over if you won't let me defend myself! So far all you've done is mock me and my experience, and the only defense witness I called had the testimony thrown out! All you need to know is I did what I had to and what I thought was right. Not for my teammates or the Kids Next Door but for us! For the GKND..." Nigel stopped talking. He had just told them who he was loyal to by indirectly what he had just told them. "I suppose subconsciously I just made my choice," he thought to himself.

Numbuh 74.239 finally spoke. "That's all we wanted to know Numbuh 1...that's all..." Why did he sound so frightened?

Suddenly, a few more lights came on above Nigel. The room seemed to get a little brighter than before. Though the monitor screens still displayed shadows, it looked like they were about to explain about their plans, whatever they may be. The lights then went off again, except for a spotlight on Numbuh 1.

"Nigel Uno," one of the voices echoed through the room.

"Yes."

"You have been placed on trial for insubordination and disobeying your commanding officer. We members believe that you have proven yourself worthy many times over. Your mission logs and records show that you an operative of exceptional skill..."

Nigel smiled.

"However, we the council believe that you still have of yet shown any true loyalty to this organization and must prove your loyalty now."

"Does that mean what I think it means?" Numbuh 1 asked hoping what was about to be said wasn't true.

"Your wretched planet of Earth has been consumed by adulthood and therefore this council finds that it must be destroyed," another voice said.

"NO!" Numbuh 1 turned around. This "big no moment" came from none other than Chad Dickson. Again, he had forgotten that he was still restrained. Before he could get any other words out, the guards behind him took hold of him. Nigel could hear Chad's grunts and groans from behind him but he quickly turned around not wanting to see any of the violence.

"We said to restrain him not torture him," one of the voices said. "Besides...we want him to see this..."

The guards let go of 274 and stepped backward into the darkness. Things were become a little more clearer to Numbuh 1. As a matter of fact, he had known that sooner or later, the GKND would target his home planet. He just wished this revelation had come at a better time. But there was no better time to destroy an entire planet. Over the last two years, he had heard of planets being demolished but he had never actually seen one be destroyed. As far as he knew, the ones that carried out such orders were high-ranking officials like Numbuh Infinity and 74.239. Though, he had also discovered things were not at all like they seemed.


End file.
